Dangan Ronpa - Confined
by metalgearhunter
Summary: Makoto Naegi finds himself trapped within a mysterious complex with a homely atmosphere, problem is, he has no idea where he is or who put him there. MakotoxKomaru - Now Rated M for sexual content.
1. 1 - Confined

**D****anganRonpa – ****Confined**

An intense light shined through the cracks of white blinds into a dark room. A figure lied face down in a bed, head buried deep into the pillow it lay upon. A leg hung haphazardly over the sheets clad in loose green pajamas, the figure's body rose and lowered at a steady pace to their breathing. And then...

**Beep Beep Beep**

8:30 A.M. shine in green digital numbers from a silver rectangular clock. A hand reached forward to it and attempted to turn the clock off with a sleepy fist, failing miserably. The noise continued to ring forth until finally, after three missed attempts, the teenager sleeping in the bed rose groggily and pressed the button with their hand, silencing the noise maker. A yawn came forth, followed by a stretch as they stood up.

Makoto Naegi rubbed the sleep from his eyes, not too successful in the action and walked over to his door, slumber straying his every step. Opening the door, he walked out of his room and headed for the bathroom on his right. He did his business before washing his body and then looked himself over in the mirror. Without a smile, he exited the bathroom and headed down the stairs and into a small living quarter with a kitchen not too far from him. Sitting down on the two cushioned white sofa, he propped his feet over one another on top of a glass coffee table and grabbed a magazine from the messy pile stacked on a small table next to him and flipped it open to a random page, not caring where it landed.

"Oh boy... space launches again..." He threw the magazine to the side and leaned his head back, folding his arms behind his head and just looked up to the dark upstairs. "When will they give us something new to read..."

_My name is Naegi Makoto, first name Makoto... I'm just your average run off the mill high school student. I once attended an amazing school called Hope's Peak Academy, that is until a terrible incident befell inside the school. The world's most tragic, most awful, despair inducing event... They call it the Tragedy. Well, during that time, an organization broke into the school and kidnapped many students without any kind of warning... I was one of them._

Makoto turned towards the door. His eyes closed half-way before a noise sounded from upstairs. Makoto looked up to see a girl in a blue school skirt and a white school shirt with a pocket on her left breast come down with a red tie under the matching blue collar come down the stairs. Makoto simply picked up another magazine and repeated his earlier action, without the toss though.

"Oh, big brother, you're already awake? Normally I have to wake you up."

Makoto looked up at her and smiled. "Is that so?"

"You already know the answer."

_This is my younger sister, Naegi Komaru. She's only a year younger than me, but she would've been in high school by now... We're both practically the same, except... She's more active than I am._

Komaru took in a deep breath before glaring at the door intensely. In a second, she sprinted off at the door and proceed to bang upon it, crying out. "Let us out, let-us-out! Hey, come on!" Makoto watched as she slammed her fist against the door multiple times before grappling the immovable door knob. She proceeded in beating her shoulder against it, hammering it, even kicking the door, but it would not budge. The "wooden" door just sat there as the girl panted and gave up.

_Yep. We've been imprisoned here. Every morning, this was her routine. My younger sister would wake up, get herself all prettied up and everything as if life was normal, and then she'd beat against the only door we have never seen past since we woke up in this strange place. This was our life. Simple and nothing but routine. We've been confined here for a year and a half now, and the only people we have seen is each other. I guess we should call ourselves lucky that we even have that though. We've never seen or spoken to our captors, the only contact we've ever had with them was..._

Komaru let herself fall into the empty cushion next to her brother, reaching over him and grabbing a random magazine before flipping it to the first page. Makoto could see her fighting her slumber, it was awfully boring here, one could go insane like this. Then, a knock came to the door, taking the teens' attention from their magazine and next to the front "door", a small horizontal flap opened up and a large tray filled with breakfast foods came forth; an egg, a slice of toast, a bottle of milk, two waffles, and some jelly. Komaru turned to her kin. Makoto merely smiled and motioned for her to go grab the tray, at which she gladly accepted. The brother got up only a second later and placed the two magazines down on the table before following her.

Komaru took her tray and not a second later, another tray filed its way down and Makoto grabbed his. They set their food down in front of them, took their seats at opposite ends of the table, and said a small prayer before slowly eating their food.

After breakfast, the two of them sat in the family room, lying down on the couch. Komaru had one of her legs resting over her brother's thigh as he had his left leg buried under her side and his other dangling over the edge over his sister's other leg. They both sat back reading the same material they had read over and over the past month. Makoto let out a bored yawn and looked over himself at his sister, seeing her "entertainment" block her face. He looked up to see the tip of her ahoge barely over the magazine. His eyes looked up to his own before he returned his attention to the magazine he had in his hold.

"Makoto? If you had to, what would you write a paper about?"

"Hmm?" Makoto let his magazine fall to his chest and looked over at her. She was putting her own up and proceeded to cross her legs on top of his own. "What'd you say?"

"I asked if you had to write a paper, what would it be about? And don't say "how to get out of here"... Say something interesting."

Makoto's eyes looked up, a thoughtful expression on him as he tried to think up something. It was obvious Komaru wanted something, to do anything to take her mind off of the same crap they've done and read over and over again. "Well, if I had to say... It'd be... viruses."

Komaru's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Viruses?"

"Yeah, viruses." Makoto pushed himself up slightly, making Komaru slide more into the sofa, she didn't complain though. "You know how they would teach us in school that they weren't living things? That to be a living creature, that creature must follow five things, I don't remember what those were, but I know the one they said a virus _can't_ do is reproduce. I find it utterly ridiculous. Viruses do reproduce..."

_Komaru just sat and listened to me as I droned on about something absolutely pointless. Nothing I was saying was going to help us get out of here... Truth be told, when we lived at home together, Komaru and I... we were never this close... Whenever we ate together, sat down together or watched TV together, we'd end up fighting and arguing over silly things, things that were important to us, but silly things... We'd argue about invading each others personal space, we'd keep each other from going into our rooms, hell, we once got into a physical argument just because one ratted the other out on something we did wrong... Of course, since I was the bigger brother, I was punished..._

_But now... All we have is each other. When this all began..._

;-;-;

Hazel eyes snapped open.

"Ruahh!"

Makoto sat up sharply, finding himself sitting in a bed in what seemed to be a bedroom. _But it isn't mine. Where am I?_ Cautiously, Makoto slowly climbed out of the bed, finding himself still dressed in the same clothes he had on in Hope's Peak Academy, a black hoodie, his dark green t-shirt, black pants, but his shoes were gone. Makoto crept towards the door, being oh-so-careful not to make a sound in case his captors were listening in on him. _What's going on, what do these people want with me?_

A scene replayed in the boy's head, seeing men in dark brown suits blow down the door in the entrance hall and swipe up many of other students. One man in particular, a man with blonde hair and a flat style rushed for him, pistol pointed at him.

Makoto shook the memory from his head and softly placed his right ear against the door. He listened closely for any sort of noise, but strangely... there wasn't any. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. The Super Duper High School Luckster focused hard on anything, but nothing came forth. No kind of voices, no conversation about ransoms or money, just dead silence. His eyes shrunk slightly, it was almost scarier that no one was behind the door.

"I guess I should consider myself lucky, I won't have to worry about them right now..." Makoto walked to the middle of the room, looking around before his eyes locked themselves onto a window over a computer desk, without the computer. Sunlight shined through the blinds. "You can't be serious." Despite his doubt, he rushed for the window, full of hope that his captors were insanely stupid to leave a window right in his room. He reached the window before his hope shattered to pieces. Beyond the window was nothing but a large circular, blinding light.

He winced and covered his eyes, reeling back by the vile surprise before falling over on his back. Makoto let out a sigh before rolling over on his side and pushing himself off the floor and to his feet. He took another look around the room, seeing the bed, a closed shutter leading to the closet, the desk he was on and finally a shelf with three plain books on it, a dictionary, a thesaurus, and a random manga. Makoto couldn't help but feel misplaced in this room. "I need to get out of here." He walked to the door and stood before it. An unknown anxiety welled up within him. What was going to be outside this door. Was it a trap, maybe some man was standing there waiting for him to wake up, or maybe it was something else.

He took a deep swallow before reaching for the door knob, his hand shaking. "Okay, Makoto, take it easy, you have to get out of here..." He inhaled deeply before letting it out in a sigh, and grabbed the knob, twisting it slowly.

!

It would barely move.

"No." He twisted it stronger. "No!" The door was locked. Makoto grabbed it with both hands, twisting and turning in whatever ways he could. It didn't take long before he started slamming his shoulder against the door and kicking it. No matter how hard he tried, nothing was working. Makoto fell down, panting, exhausted from his actions earlier before he turned to the shelf. Getting up, he looked all over the empty space, looking for anything he could use to maybe slip between the cracks of the door and unlock it. It was all for nigh.

Makoto backed over to the bed he found himself sleeping in earlier and planted his rear into it. The mattress was comfortable to say the least, but that didn't make up for the situation the boy found himself in. "I've been kidnapped..." He let his head down and grabbed the sides softly, resting his elbows on his knees and he just stared down at the purple floor. He sat like this for several minutes before looking up at the door. He was getting lonely, but it was expected he'd be alone after being kidnapped. He sighed, before something caught his attention.

A light shone above his door, like a horizontal traffic light. Makoto stood up and walked closer to it. He could see an unlit green light to the right of the red one.

"What on earth?" Makoto took a step back. "What is this?" _Is that door going to open soon? Are they preparing something or am I _waiting_ for someone?_ Makoto decided he'd wait it out and try his luck, after all, he was the Super Duper High School Luckster, he could at least hope nothing bad was going to happen when that light shone green.

And after what seemed to be hours just coming around, a small beep was heard. Makoto's eyes shot to the light to see it was now shining green. He slowly sat up and stared at it. He questioned himself whether he should go outside or not. What was waiting for him? He took in a gulp and slowly walked to the door and grabbed the knob. Slowly, he twisted his hand and found that the door was actually unlocked. His eyes widened slightly and even more careful than before, he fully twisted the knob and opened the door. He peered out and saw a clean brown wooden floor before him, and a railing only three feet from him.

To his left was more hallway and a dead end, another door five or six feet so from him and to his left two more doors and something that suggested stairs leading down. _So I'm on the second floor, but... what is with this? _Makoto treaded out of the room with utmost caution, taking careful looks around. He hoped Ultimate Despair hadn't have gotten a hold of him, but if they did, what was the point in keeping him alive? Tip-toeing, Makoto walked over to the stairs and looked over, seeing nothing but a coffee table, a small white sofa, two lamp tables on the sides of the sofa, and a kitchen floor over to his left.

Makoto quietly walked down the stairs and took a look around. A kitchen was to his left and another door was to his right. The place looked exactly like an apartment. And that was the strangest part. He half-expected a sort of warehouse or some dark and tangy shed and chains or rope, not something so... hospitalized. It almost felt like a home, except he had no idea where he was and who put him here. Makoto turned to the door and noticed a paper pinned there. Makoto took a careful step to it and read it.

**DO NOT REMOVE**

Return to your room in five hours. There is food in the refrigerator, help yourself. Feel free to do anything you want, do not damage any equipment, clean after yourself, and do **not** vandalize the cameras.

Makoto's eyes widened. _Cameras?_ Makoto looked up, surely there was, to his right, inside a corner, a nice black ball sitting on the roof. A camera, one he speculated was of high grade and sturdy, after all, some small things could be insanely hard to break. _Five hours?_ He looked behind him to the kitchen and to the couch. A magazine rested on the coffee table, it looked like it had been opened, he figured whoever placed it there must have checked it to see if there was any obscene material inside. He walked to it and picked it up. The face of Junko Enoshima was on the cover, one of his classmates. _I hope she's okay..._

He couldn't imagine what these people could have been doing to his other female classmates, he knew girls were often abused in situations like this, hell, even boys like himself were fair targets for some guys in his predicament. The thought sent a chill up his spine. He shook his head and walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up to find a plate of chicken tenders, macaroni and cheese, and three sticks of celery wrapped up in clear plastic. Makoto grabbed it and shut the door. He looked around and found a microwave. Walking to it, he placed the plate inside, removed the wrapping, and set the timer for one minute and fifteen seconds. START, and then the kitchen filled with the humming of the microwave cooking his lunch, or dinner, whatever it was.

Makoto turned his head up to the ceiling to find it very plain, and then to the wall. A black semi-sphere caught his eye. Another camera. Makoto walked up to it, finding it under a cabinet in the corner. His face drew very close to it, but he could see nothing past the pitch black surface. A sigh. He retreated from the counter and stood at the microwave for his food, he was very hungry. Taking note of that, he figured he must have been out cold for quite a while, so how long ago was it he was kidnapped? The microwave beeped, signaling it was finished heating up his food. He sat down and gratefully ate it.

In the meanwhile, Makoto spent all of his free time looking everywhere he could for an escape; he searched under the couch, in all the cabinets, looked in the closet in what he called the family room, and after he got tired of searching in the same areas over and over, he started fighting the door. Seeing no lights or signals, he was sure this door wasn't going to open itself up on its own any time soon. He screamed, kicked, hollered, but nothing answered his call. It didn't take long for a horrible revelation to befall him. He was all alone.

Sitting down on the couch, he figured he may have spent around four hours out of his room, the time limit was almost up... He decided to give up for the day and headed back upstairs and looked at the two doors to his left. He walked to the middle one and carefully turned it, finding the door open. He pushed the door open to find a bathroom. With a sigh, he stepped in. He was at least grateful he could bathe and use the toilet instead of having to hold it in. Despite being a hostage, he almost felt comfortable, but that uneasy feeling he had since he arrived never vanished...

After taking his shower, Makoto did his business and then stepped outside, turning to the other closed door. He took steps to it and reached for the door knob before a loud industrial signal sounded up. Makoto winced from the sudden burst of sound and looked around. _Is that the signal my time is up?_ Makoto looked around to find the lights in the "house" suddenly shutting off one by one. He didn't want to be stuck out here in the dark and proceeded to retreat into his room, closing the door behind him.

Makoto sat on his bed and watched as the hall light switched off. He buried his head into his hands and just sat, thinking silently to himself before falling over and going to sleep.

…

A gasp.

Makoto woke up to a dimly lit shine into his room. It seemed the lights in the windows were meant to imitate the sun to their best ability. Makoto looked around. _When did I fall asleep?_ He looked to his bed desk to see it empty like yesterday. He sat up, wishing that the situation he found himself in yesterday was nothing but a dream, but as he took in his surroundings again, he found he wasn't dreaming after all. He sighed and looked to the door to find the light on the green, signaling he could once again roam outside of the room.

Pushing himself up, he walked out and into the hallway. Makoto took another look around and proceeded downstairs, finding nothing had changed since he was last out. _Wait!_ Something had changed! Makoto peered over at the door to find that the notice that once hung onto was now gone. He walked to the door and grabbed the knob, finding it still locked, and unbreakable. "Damn." Makoto turned towards the kitchen and rushed over to the refrigerator, he was starving. He opened it up and found nothing sitting inside except a new box of soft drink cans called "Coca Cola".

Makoto blinked, finding the box had already been opened and two cans were missing. Makoto grabbed one and walked to the couch and sat down. He slumped back and stared at the roof. "I wonder if I'll be able to get out of here today?" Makoto turned towards the door. He narrowed his eyes. "There's no use in giving up hope, I'll definitely be rescued!" He stood up and ran towards the door with all his might when suddenly-

**knock knock**

The boy skidded to a halt and slipped backwards, falling on his back. Makoto stared at the door with wide eyes. _Is the kidnapper finally coming to see me?_ Makoto didn't know whether or not to run or sit there. Where could he run, where could he hide? It didn't matter, maybe he should try and fight his way out? He gulped and stood up. He stared at the door knob, just waiting for the sound of a key triggering the mechanisms inside to release their restraints. He balled his fists, a bead of sweat ran down his forehead. Makoto wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous and afraid. Afraid of what kind of person could be stepping in to do Lord knows what to him. Would he be able to fight him off, or even slip past him?

A gulp.

He focused on the knob, gritting his teeth, narrowing his shaking eyes. Then something he hadn't expected happened.

A flap to the right of the door, at the height of his hips, flipped open and a tray filled with a large waffle, some toast, and a bottle of milk came through cleanly and neatly organized on a black tray. Makoto just stared at it. Steam rose from the contents, a smell wafted through the room and into his senses. He swallowed. _What if the food is poisoned? What if it makes me sick? What if..._ So many ifs could drive a person insane. Makoto looked to the side, then sighed. He was hungry, he had to eat something. Taking the honor to at least thank whoever it was for their hospitality, he took the tray and sat down at the table in the kitchen then began to eat.

Afterward, Makoto found himself repeating his antics yesterday. He was searching for the exit again, then, his mind settled on one thing. _There's still a room upstairs I haven't been in yet._ Makoto turned his head to the direction of the door, then he walked up the stairs. Stopping in front of the door, he reached for the knob and grabbed hold of it. He twisted and found it was locked. His eyes widened. "Locked?" _Another locked door? How many are there? I can understand the front door being locked, but why this one?_ Makoto twisted the lock harder, and then backed up, getting ready to kick the door.

**Beep**

He froze. _Why the alarm, it hasn't been five hours yet!?_ Makoto turned around and saw that a camera at the far end of the hallway must have been watching him. Makoto lowered his raised foot and looked at the door. He didn't see signs of the lights turning off. He scratched his chin and decided that the noise was meant to keep him from the destroying _this_ door. He doubted he could break it down, but there must have been a special reason why his captors didn't want him disturbing the door. Maybe that's where his escape lied, or maybe he just wasn't allowed to go in yet. With a heavy sigh, he walked away from the door and sat down inside the sofa, picked up the lone magazine and started to read its contents.

Time flied and before he knew it, five hours was up and he was back in his room. He found that this then became his normal every day routine. He'd wake up, eat whatever was given to him from the outside, then try and find a way out, whether it be attempting to break down the front door or just look in the same places over and over again, but never was he allowed to disturb that one door in the hallway, every attempt was met with that alarm, and he figured it wouldn't be a good idea to drag someone else in here and teach him a thing or two, it was obvious the captor wanted him alive and healthy.

Days passed by and by, then days turned into weeks. On various occasions, Makoto would receive extra things among the food through that little slot. He'd get a new magazine, he once got a clock and a new manga, worn out of course, but it was something, and a fresh set of clothes. He even got a notice to place his old clothes onto the tray so they could be cleaned once every week and he got them back not long after. But Makoto wasn't going to give in, but he was starting to get desperate.

…

Makoto sat back, reading his second manga, sitting comfortably on the couch. Today was the day... _Today's the day I see what happens while I'm sitting, sleeping inside that room. _Makoto longed to see his family and friends again. How long had it been since he was captured now? About two months? He narrowed his eyes. _I won't give up hope... No matter what you do to me._ The alarm sounded, and Makoto rose up, knowing the drill. He walked up to his room and went inside. After entering, he proceeded in closing the door to his room, as it was half way closed, he ripped off the cover of the manga and shut the door, slipping the cover in the crack of the locking mechanism as it came shut simultaneously. The trigger came, and bolted the door shut and the green light shone red.

"Now it's just a matter of time."

…

Makoto sat in front of the door, watching for any signs of change. This was the first time he had ever sat and watched the door like this. He was amazed there was no camera in his room, after sighting the first three in the main dwelling, he looked all over and found no camera in his room. Apparently these people believed in some sort of privacy. So, Makoto just sat and watched the cracks of the door, looking for any change. It seemed like an hour had passed by now, and the light in his room was pitch black. Only his clock gave off a very dim green light, barely reaching out an inch, and bright numbers shined on its surface. 9:57 P.M.

Makoto kept staring though, he found himself starting to fall victim to his slumber, but he shook his head, listening closely for any sort of noises. Nothing was happening though, nothing ever happened.

Makoto leaned back. He stared at the door more and more.

A light turned on. His eyes widened. _What the!?_ He listened for something, anything, but all was silent. _Why are the lights on._ He heard nothing on the other side of the door though. There wasn't a peep. It was so quiet, one could hear the buzz of a fly from across the room. Makoto focused so much on the door he forgot he was even staring at the floor. Then, a shadow crossed by. His eyes widened. "What is that?" Makoto stood up. He reached for the door with one hand and the cover with the other, then he snatched the cover out as quick as he could and pulled at the door, and in one swift move, it opened.

Makoto held it back, keeping it open by only an inch. The hall light filled his room. Slowly, he opened the door without making a sound and got on all fours. He cautiously peered out and looked into the bright hallway. The luckster retreated back into his room and looked up at his signal, seeing it still red. He nodded and crawled out of his room. Even if the monitors saw him now, it was too late to stop him. Makoto increased his speed towards the stairs, then stood up and ran down them as fast as he could. A swift turn to the right and to the door and into freedom-

He stopped, shocked to see the door still closed. "What? It's not open!?" He looked at it. "No... No! Let me out!" Makoto missed his chance, his one and only chance to escape. "No!" He cried. He slammed his shoulder against the door. "Let me out of here!"

A door opening upstairs caught his attention. Footsteps followed. His eyes widened as he turned his gaze up to see whoever was coming to get him, and his mind froze.

He was now staring at a girl wrapped in a towel with brown short hair and an ahoge sticking from the middle of her hair. She had hazel eyes, same as his and he looked at her with shock. The girl stared right back at him, equally startled. Makoto couldn't believe his eyes...

He just stared at the first human being he had seen in months, and he recognized her all too well.

"K-... Komaru?"

**Chapter 1 - Confinement**


	2. 2 - Opacity

**D****anganRonpa – ****Confined**

_No words can express how lonely I had become..._

_Over the past two months, day after day, I'd try to break out of this room. I had absolutely no contact with anyone other than myself. I'd wake up in the morning, try and breakout and do whatever I could to pass the eternity of time that just passed me by, and then I'd go back to my room and lie down, wishing I could at least tell my mom or anyone I loved them... I'd stare at the darkness in front of me every night, wondering if tomorrow would be the day I was set free, only to be snatched back into the harsh reality in front of me._

_I was alone... All alone._

_The wracking of my nerves would never settle down, every day that passed, it became harder and harder to stay settled down, to calm myself down even became a challenge for me. To be stuck all alone in a small space with no kind of human contact... it can destroy a person from the inside out._

_I couldn't imagine how much longer I was going to have to suffer, I was becoming more and more desperate. On several occasions, I thought about slitting my own wrist just with the hope of maybe those who kidnapped me would rush in and give me medical attention._

_I had gone without any sort of human contact for so long, I had almost forgotten what it was like to talk to someone, I had forgotten that I wasn't the only person in the world... But it certainly felt like it._

_It felt all too real. I was all alone..._

_When desperation comes across anyone, they start to lose their rationality, their reasoning skills. They become driven by only the sole purpose of their desperation, mine was to escape. How could one not wish to escape, when you've been imprisoned, two months can drag on like an eternity. It is even worse when all around you is nothing but dead silence._

_So you can imagine my shock when I finally saw her of all people coming from the shower right next to my room! The whole time, I was never truly alone. In the next room, _she_ was there._

Makoto stared at the girl standing atop the stairs, her brown hair damp and dripping. She stared right back at him, equal shock evident on her features. Their mouths hung slightly agape as they just stared at each other. The silence was broken when Makoto stuttered, not knowing what to say, but only one thing came to his mind.

"K-Komaru?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Mako...to..?" A wide smile came across her face and she rushed down the stairs, arms outstretched towards him. Makoto graciously accepted her into his arms and the two embraced. He held onto Komaru, burying his head into her neck and shoulder, holding onto her tightly so as to never let her go.

"Komaru! Komaru!" he repeated again and again. She said the same with his own name, resting her chin atop his own shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his back. Tears threatened to breach the corners of her eyes. Makoto had no intentions of letting her out of his sight, he was finally with another human being, it didn't matter who it could have been, but he considered himself extremely lucky it was his own flesh and blood, someone he wouldn't have to worry about stabbing him in the back or anything, it was his little sister of all people, and he couldn't have been more grateful to know she was alive and at least "safe".

"It's been... too long. Way too long..."

Komaru sniffled. "Yeah... I-can't believe... you're here!" She pulled away and he did the same, wiping a tear from his left eye. "Where... how did you break in?"

Makoto rose an eyebrow. "Break in? I... I never did break in. I woke up here, a long time ago."

"You... you did? Just like me?"

"I would guess so... Wait, you've been here the entire time?"

Komaru gave a nod. "Yes, I have. I've been all alone in here the entire time to my knowledge, I woke up in a room just up the stairs there. I was told by a sheet of paper that I had only five hours to stay outside of my room before I would be "forced" back in. So..." Komaru looked to the side. "I searched everywhere I could for any kind of escape, but nothing. I saw that there were three other doors in the hallway, one for the bathroom, the other a hall closet, and finally, well, that door at the other end of the hall. I tried to break in several times, but every attempt was met with a-"

"Noise?" Makoto interjected. Komaru nodded. "Same. There was a door on the left side of the hallway I was never allowed to disturb... Where did you come from?" Komaru tightened the towel around her, pushing her breasts together more.

"Come on, I'll show you." The girl began to go upstairs before stopping herself. Her face was flushed red. "Um, why don't you go up first..." She stepped to the side and against the wall. Makoto could kind of understand why she'd let him up first. He gave a consented nod and went ahead of her while she came up directly behind him, holding onto the back of his hoodie. He could tell she didn't want him to disappear, he felt the exact same.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he offered her a hand which she gladly took. The sensation of her grip was amazing to say the least, it was the first contact he had with another human being since forever in this place, and he loved it. Komaru kept a hold of his hand and pulled him along the hallway to that one door. Makoto could sense he knew where she came from now. They stopped in front of the one door Makoto had never been able to disturb, the door at the other end of the hallway, opposite of his.

"So... this whole time... We were living in the same space, together." Makoto looked down. "How cruel could these people be, separating us and making us believe there was no one else around us while in reality, the very thing I was looking for was right next door..." He gripped his fist as Komaru just turned to him. "I'm so ashamed of myself, as your big brother, you should have been able to depend on me..."

Komaru could see the guilt ridden all over his body, it shook with regret. They were finally reunited and yet, he feels anguish about not being able to save her from the same torment he had been through. It was only logical to think she had went through the same emotional trauma he had, maybe even worse. Yet, she could not let this day of reunification begin like this. She took his hands.

"Don't feel so down about yourself, Makoto." He looked up to her, surprised by her words. "What more could you have done? You may not know this, but you have saved my life just by being here, in front of me, today!" Her eyes gleamed as a wide appreciative smile graced her features. "I've been so lonely here, and now finally, my big brother has somehow, somehow... went out of his way to come see me!" She wrapped her arms around him again and pulled him against her damp body. Makoto just stared out into the darkness of her open room, blinking. His mind was blank as he just took in her presence. "You... You risked your life to break the rules and now, we're finally together again! You saved me from my loneliness, from my own mind Makoto, and for that, I will be forever grateful to you!"

Makoto's eyes drooped as a smile came to him. He returned her hug, but he could feel slumber finally starting to over come him, his body was starting to give in to the demands of sleep.

"Makoto?" Komaru took notice to him. "Are you alright?"

He gave a nod. "Yeah, it's just, normally... I'm asleep right now... I don't know how much longer I can stay up." Komaru just looked at him, then over to the other end in the hallway.

"You stayed in that room, didn't you? The one room I could never enter."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." But that was it, he closed his eyes and sleep overtook his mind before he even knew what had happened.

…

"Uh..."

Makoto's eyes slowly opened up. He was inside a bed. Strangely enough though, the room looked exactly like his own, but, something was off. He sat up, finding he was staring in the opposite direction he normally faced when he woke up. He looked to his left as he normally did to find a wall staring at him. He blinked, confused and turned right to see her, a girl his age cuddled right next to him, sleeping soundly. He stared at her and looked up to the door to find that the signal above it was identical to the one in his room, and it shone red. That's right, he wasn't inside his room. That much was obvious.

The foreign feeling was very much welcome to the luckster, it was something one yearned for after weeks and weeks of the same boring routine, being trapped in one small place, except now, everything had changed. Now was he no longer alone, he had his sister by his side now, someone to talk to, eat breakfast with and even... touch. The thought was very abnormal to him, to feel a great sensation by touching his own sister's skin, but by now, after all the isolation he had been through, he'd settle with just about anything.

He lied back down carefully as to not disturb the sleeping girl next to him. He saw that she kept on her own clothes on, but it was obvious she wished to be close to him, feeling her arm wrapped around his waist. He smiled and pulled himself closer to her, and closed his eyes. He didn't care whether the people in charge were angry or not, if they were going to do anything about this development, he was sure they would have by now.

So once again, sleep over took him, but slowly this time. He just watched his sister's strangely beautiful face, he considered he was just really glad to finally see another human being again after all this time of being alone.

…

"_Makoto..."_

A voice called to him.

"_Makoto..."_

His eyes cracked open slightly. He had been sleeping much longer than he had anticipated.

"Makoto?"

His eyes opened up. He sat up and blinked, then looked over at Komaru, who had a mad blush on her face, but she didn't appear angry. _What is she flushed about?_ Makoto licked his dry lips, still waking up. "What's wrong, Komaru?"

"Um... big brother..."

He raised an eyebrow before he realized one of his arms weren't slumping by his side like normal. It may have been asleep. He looked to his right arm and saw that it was extended towards the girl sitting in front of him, and his hand was firmly gripping her left breast in a cup hold. He blinked, but he couldn't feel his arm, the strange sensation of the sleeping limb was staggering, and what it was doing was even more so. "Um... Komaru, I-"

"Don't... say anything." She looked away, clearly embarrassed by the situation. "You can just let go though."

"Um... my arm's asleep." A mad blush across his own face.

"Huh?" She turned to him, face full of surprise, but she then sighed and grasped hold of his wrist. The touch sent millions of needles into the nerves of his arm, making him jolt with an "ah". "Are you okay, Makoto?"

"Yeah, I think feeling is coming back to it, just be careful."

She decided to let it slide this time, it was after the all first time they were together in who knew how long, and him being a boy and all, sleeping next to a girl, of course something like this would happen, no matter how stupid or cliché it was, it was bound to happen. She took hold again, and pulled at the hand grasping her breast. She found it strange how firm the hold was, but it relaxed its grasp and then it lowered to the boy's side.

"Well." Komaru said. "Shall we go down and get something to eat?" Makoto looked up at her, his eyes full of sleep and nodded. The two got up from the bed, Makoto straightening his messy hair with his other hand and they walked out. They turned the corner and walked down the steps and then, saw something on the door. It was another notice. The two shared a glance before looking at the notice that hung on the door. They walked over to it and Makoto took it from the pin on the door.

**Please dispose after notice**

You will no longer be restricted to five hours of stay outside of your rooms. You will no longer be restricted into your rooms, feel free to wander as long as you like. Feel free to converse with your sibling and do whatever you wish, but do not break any of the previous rules laid out to you, otherwise, you will be **punished**.

Makoto turned to Komaru. He then walked over to the couch and sat down, relaxing his neck. Komaru just stood staring at him, before sitting down herself. She scooted against Makoto's side, and he just looked at her as she lied her head against his side, closing her eyes and relaxing. Makoto returned his gaze back up before she sat up again.

"Makoto..."

He sat up. "Yeah?"

"Does this mean, we'll get to see each other... every day?"

Makoto turned to the notice, then to her. "I would believe so." He gave her a smile. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yay! We'll no longer be all by ourselves!"

The luckster smiled as his sister tackled him against the couch cushion, nestling against him before the two started to wrestle with each other moments later. They were enjoying one another's company fairly well one could say. Makoto held onto her tightly. She flipped over on her stomach while he was behind her, arms wrapped around her stomach. She roughly squirmed in his grasp. When she butted his chin with her hip, he let go and sat back on his rear. Komaru looked over at him before giggling slightly, him returning the grin as he rubbed it.

"Hey, Makoto, I think you may need to take a bath or something, you kind of smell."

"Uh!" Makoto looked over himself to see he hadn't even changed clothes yet since he retreated into his room. "I... guess you're right. Aheheh..." He scratched his hair with an awkward grin.

"Hey, why don't we take a bath together!?"

"What?!" Makoto was taken aback by the sudden question. "Y-you sure? You never wanted to bathe together before?"

"Well, yeah... but..." Komaru sat back on the floor, a blush across her face. "I haven't seen _anyone_ in so long, and right now, I just... I don't want to let go of this joy or let it fade. I want to... I want to spend time with you, Makoto."

He couldn't blame her, after all, he felt the exact same. He had become so desperate for any kind of human contact, and now that he had some, from his sister no less, it changed his entire confined life for the better, _much_ better if he had to say so. But still, an awkwardness hung in the air, would it be alright if he saw his _little sister_ bathing? After so long of not having any eye contact with the opposite sex, he could very well lose what little control he has and jump her, his own sister. He hadn't been given any kind of material to relieve his urges and after a while, he began to forget what other girls really looked like. Despite his situation, he was a teenager, a teenage boy with teenage boy urges and desires, and seeing his sister, was really starting to drive him crazy. But he knew better, the only question was how far could he hold himself back, and would she hate him if anything happened.

_The last thing I need is the only person in this room with me becoming upset or even feeling endangered around me._

"Well..." Makoto sighed. "Why not, but, let's um... keep towels o-"

"I'll run a nice big bubble bath, okay? That should be enough to hide our... bodies, right? I really don't want to wear a towel the whole time, I have more to cover you know." She had an embarrassed smile on her face, but Makoto had to hand it to her, she was more straight forward with her feelings than he ever could be.

"Alright. Let me know when it's ready. I'm not used to being up at this hour."

Komaru's smile stretched from cheek to cheek as she got up and went upstairs to prepare the bath. Normally Makoto would just shower, but in this situation, a nice bath would relax his nerves and he could probably just sit back and think for a while, and if his sister wanted to hold a conversation, he'd gladly accept. He just hoped he wouldn't lose his mind after seeing her, and he hoped she wouldn't see his lust showing either.

"This is going to a rough ride today." He smiled at that comment, at least it was something new and exciting, for the both of them. Their first day together. Makoto then got up and proceeded to his room. He found the door had been closed. _Did Komaru close the door or did one of _them_ do it._ He opened the door and looked up to see the light signal over his door was off. No light at all. He closed the door and stood outside the room, then opened it up to see it hadn't locked itself like normal. _Should I go inside and test it out?_

"Makoto! The bath is almost ready, alright! I'll be getting in first!"

"Okay!" Makoto called out to her. He turned back to the door and walked back into the room, being sure not to shut the door. He walked over to his clock to find that the time was 10:37 A.M.. Normally, he'd be woken up when the clock said 7:30 P.M., meaning that Komaru must have been awake around the hours of ten AM to five PM, then two hours later, probably around the time Komaru would force herself to sleep, he'd then get up and repeat her anguish in his own way, thrashing and looking for a way out, only to be met with the despair of no such escape existing, and total isolation was just the nail against the chalkboard. But now...

He walked out of the room and turned to the bathroom to see the light shining out of it. He smiled and walked towards the bathroom, hearing the water running and steam filling the room. "Hey, Komaru, how's the ba-" His eyes widened, seeing her in the middle of stripping her shirt from her bare chest with both arms raised over her head. Her D-cup boobs hung out as her eyes locked over to him in surprise. Makoto gulped before immediately turning away. "I'm sorry, I should have waited!"

His face was red with shame and embarrassment. _How could I be so stupid!?_

Komaru's face was brimming red, but she took off her shirt and hung it on the towel lining. "I-It's okay, Makoto... Geez... but like, warn me next time..."

Makoto just walked out of sight and scratched his cheek lightly with his finger, trying to blink his shame out of his head. "Still though..."

"I said it's fine." Komaru slipped into the bubble filled bath water and turned off the running faucet. "Hey, go get a couple of towels out of the hall closet and bring them in here, and um... undress before you come in." Her eyes shifted to the side.

Makoto was at a loss for words. "I-in front of the camera? What if someone's watching?"

"Well, you're a guy, is it the same for guys too? I mean, if it's... you know, big, there's nothing for you to worry about... right?"

Makoto's cheeks flushed even more red. "It's the same for guys too, you know..." _Wait, there isn't a camera in my room though._ He walked over to his room, but not before opening the closet across his door and pulling a blue towel and a yellow towel out. He went into his room, undressed himself quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist. Nodding with approval, he walked over and into the bathroom, seeing Komaru chest deep in the bubbles. She waved at him with a cheerful smile. _Well at least she's quick to forgive._

"So... How do I go about getting in, I can't just get in with the towel."

Komaru covered her eyes with her hands. "I'll just close my eyes."

Makoto's eyes half-lidded. "You better not peek."

"Isn't that my line?"

"I'm just kidding." He folded the towel next to the opposite side of the bath and placed Komaru's next to her. After that, he slipped in opposite of Komaru and sank in as much as he could, feeling her nude legs under his own for the most part. _This is pretty uncomfortable... or awkward is more like it._ "I'm good now."

Komaru let her hands fall into the water. With how thick the bubbles were, they couldn't really look inside the water and really see each other. Now all that was on Makoto's mind was how was he supposed to bathe with her right across from him.

_I swear I've got such a boner right now... Being in the same water with a naked girl... and so close too. Do I know no shame!_ He inwardly sighed and just sat back. Thankfully the faucet was on the long side of the bath and not on one end like most western designs are, so he had no kind of metal object obstructing his body from lying backwards against the cold tile wall, which added to his uncomfortability. He looked over at his sister to see her just relaxing, her arms sitting in the hot bath water. Makoto just simply looked to the side, then back to his sister.

"It is so great to see you again, Makoto." Komaru suddenly said.

"R-really?"

She nodded. "When you were admitted into Hope's Peak Academy, I... I was so proud of you. Seeing you work up the courage to go to that amazing school and then actually get accepted, I felt so... overwhelmed around you..."

Makoto's head tilted slightly, one eye brow raising.

"I was just a normal girl in middle school around that time, and you... you were a student of the best school in the entire country, or maybe even the world. I... When you'd come home, I couldn't be around you, I was almost scared, you know? I was nervous around you after that... Despite you being family, it felt like you was a complete stranger to me after that..."

Makoto simply looked down into the water.

"I knew you my entire life, but, I just couldn't feel comfortable around you anymore, everyone in the family held a higher respect for you, when you were admitted, everyone came from all over to give their congrats, some even sent letters with some checks." She smiled into the water, playing with her thumbs just above the bubbles. "I... always thought I'd never achieve that kind of success or respect or achievement in our family... You set a bar and... it was one I could never hope to match. I had no special skills or talents, I have none even, I'm just... me."

Makoto didn't know what to say. He knew when he came home from school, after he had been admitted, his sister treated him differently. It was like they became distant from each other, they lived in the same house, but both had completely different lives. _I never even once considered her feelings..._ He looked back at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I was proud of you though, you know? I was very happy for you that you had gotten into that school, but at the same time, I was mad at you. I couldn't forgive you for... _leaving me behind_." Makoto's eyes shrank a bit.

_Forget her? How could I ever forget about my sister? Sure we grew distant, but..._ "You were mad? But, you never seemed angry when we talked."

She smiled at him. "Well, I guess one could say I'm a good actress. Sure I was mad at you, but you know... I love you. You're my brother. I guess my happiness for you was well over that jealousy I harbored."

"But look at me, Komaru." Komaru seriously looked at him, waiting for what he was going to say. "In the end, I'm no different from you. I just happened to get picked to go to that school out of luck, nothing more. Not because I had any kind of talent, it is just... they thought it would be unfair to so many of the country. You could say I won a sort of lottery. But we're still the same. We're here, stuck together, and neither of us hold any kind of ability or talent that could get us out. We both have equal chances and we have the same opportunities open to us. And... I'm not sorry about us being stuck together, in fact, I'm actually really, really glad that out of anyone in the world, I'm confined into the same place with you, Komaru."

She blinked. Her eyes shined for a second before an appreciative smile graced her face. A tear threatened to break through her closing eyes. "Thanks, Makoto. That... That means a lot to me, more than you know." She sniffled.

All Makoto could do now was hope he had destroyed any barriers that kept her in that line of thinking. In no way was he better than her, actually, he could say he was a little jealous of her. Overall, she had more physical ability than he did. He may have been smarter in a sense, but she was the one who brought home a report card filled with A's while his was nothing more than average grades, nothing to really be proud of. She was the shining example he should have been when they were going to middle school. He guessed in the end, she must have harbored hostile feelings for him simply because he didn't have to do any kind of work to receive everything he got, it was just... luck. In the end, she was the one with the mental abilities, not himself.

"Well..." Komaru stretched her arms over her head. "Makoto, let me wash your back."

"Huh?" His eyebrow rose in response.

"You heard me, turn around and let me wash your back. You won't get clean by just laying there, silly." She smiled at him.

"Uh, I feel kind of uncomfortable with you touching me in the bath."

She put her hands on her hips. "It's not like I'm doing _things_ to you, I'm just going to wash your back, and then you wash mine. Simple enough, right?"

"You make it sound like no big deal, but... Well..." He figured arguing with her would only stress him out. "Ah, what the hell." _Going along with it is much easier, if I know Komaru, no isn't an answer with her._ She smiled in victory. Makoto could only turn around, but then that's when he rethought this. "Wait, um-"

Komaru grabbed him and pulled him between her legs, bringing him up close to her so she could scrub his back down, however, the only thing Makoto felt getting hotter and hotter was something he knew shouldn't be receiving the signals it was getting. He was between the only female he had seen since his confinement had started. No masturbation, no kind of material to stimulate him or help him release his urges since it had started, he was throbbing insanely. His eyes were wide, hoping she wouldn't pull a dirty trick and reach around him like he'd see in some M-rated manga he used to read at home. The last thing she needed to know was he had an intense erection for her, and he hated it.

And then, hot cloth came against his back. Some sort of cloth scrubber was now scratching against his back, he could feel it lathering his skin and cleaning. It felt good. His sister pushed against him firmly, going up and down. Makoto involuntarily stretched his back muscles, moving his shoulder blades and maneuvering himself so she could get some sweet spots. It felt like a back scratch, except it was much better. A small smile formed on his lips as his cheeks turned pink.

"Thanks, Komaru... this feels, really good."

Another blush came across her face, but she smiled. "I-it's no problem, really." Her legs tightened around his sides a bit.

Makoto could feel a warmer and almost thicker fluid run up his lower spine a bit. It tickled him slightly, but he made no move to it. _Is she turned on?_ He just looked her direction with his eyes, then they darted back to his knees. _This is so awkward, but it feels too good to pass up._ She continued scrubbing down his back, eventually going into the water to take care of his lower back. She once asked him to sit on his knees, but doing so wouldn't necessarily be the greatest idea.

"Come on, Makoto, I can't scrub down there unless it comes out of the water a little bit."

"I... kind of don't want to..."

"Do it, Makoto."

He shook his head.

"Makoto!"

"Okay, okay! I will." He had to give in to her demands. She could succeed at a ransom for ten billion zen with that kind of authority in her voice. He pushed himself slightly out and folded his legs under him, then sat on them. She jerked a bit. It may have been the surprise touch of his toes tickling her inner thighs. He could feel more of that other liquid come up. _That's why I didn't want to..._ He was involuntarily playing with her sexual senses, while his own urges kept increasing.

Komaru could feel his toes lightly touching her thighs. The feeling was sensational, almost hypnotizing. The touch served nothing more than to turn her on even more. She was sitting inside a hot steamy bath, alone, completely nude and vulnerable with a boy. Even though that boy was her own brother, he was the only other person she had seen in a long time. It was obvious her body desired to be against him, but she had to fight it. _He could find it really disgusting, he'd probably hate me if he found out..._ She was turned on by him, and she didn't know why. Not a clue. But, that wasn't going to stop her from being around him. She started scrubbing his lower back.

"Makoto, you will return the favor, right?" she stuttered out. He gave a nod.

"Yeah, I'll scrub your back, Komaru." _And everywhere else if you ask..._ He had no choice, he was going to go crazy unless he relieved himself. _I'll just wait, I'll wait until the urge dies down. What I'm wanting is wrong, very wrong, and she'd kill me if she knew._

Komaru scrubbed a little harder and then finally, started to cup water into her hands and drip it over his back. Makoto could feel the suds running off, but, it wasn't enough. He gulped.

"Y-you know... Komaru?"

Her eyebrows raised. "Hmm?"

"Um, uh... It'd be easier if I just... y-you know... Leaned... backwards."

Her face began to flush red. "U-uh, uh... I..." she lifted a finger to her cheek, an awkward smile present as she looked to the side. "I don't know... um... I have... assets... in the way, you know?"

"Yeah..." _Crap, I knew it was a bad idea to ask. _"N-nevermind!" his nervousness evident in his voice. "J-just continue w-what you w-were doing..."

Komaru wore a slight disappointment on her, her gaze kept to the side. "W-well, I- it would be easier..."

Makoto gulped. "You sure?" For her answer, he felt two hands grasp his shoulders and gently pull him back. He could feel Komaru sinking into the water along with him as he came closer and closer, and finally, he lied against her body, his own soaked into the hot bubble water up to his neck. He could feel her twin breasts against his neck, her stomach along his spine. Makoto was throbbing like crazy, he was hoping it couldn't be seen through the suds along the water's surface, he knew how big his equipment was. He could feel the hint of her own core at the bottom of his vertebrae. She was shaking slightly, probably from the arousal she herself was receiving. It didn't matter who touched it, the human body was going to do what it was suppose to.

Komaru let her hands sit atop her brother's chest, feeling the tone of it. _His chest isn't... too bad._ Her eyes drifted lower and lower his body until it came across the bubbles in the water, hiding what lay beneath. She slowed her breathing. _I'm going crazy here... Calm down, girl, calm down..._ "Okay." she broke the silence. "Lean up."

Makoto did so. He scooted forward to his side of the bath and turned to her to see her lowered back down, her knees up and out of the water. _I have to admit, she looks really cute in this position. Her face all red around the cheeks and everything._ "Okay, my turn to wash you."

She nodded slowly. "Um, close your eyes?"

Makoto put a hand over them. "I won't peek."

Komaru sat up, her chest coming out of the suds and she turned around, giving her bare back to him. "Okay." She hunched over, bringing her chest to her knees. "You can look now."

"Alright." Makoto grabbed a separate scrubbing cloth and doused it in body wash like she did his, ruffled his hand inside to make the suds spawn, and then he placed it against her back. It reacted with the sudden touch, but he could tell she welcomed it. He began to scrub.

Komaru just blinked, her eyes full of caution and her cheeks full of blush, before she relaxed her muscles and slumped down slightly, closing her eyes. "That feels wonderful, Makoto."

He chuckled. "Really? That's good." He continued to scrub her back.

She couldn't believe the feeling, it was wonderful. "Oh, yes, right there." She gave a brief moan, earning a perk from Makoto. He took in a gulp, continuing his actions onto her back.

Then, a thought crossed his mind. He took hold of her hips.

The sudden action brought a gasp from the girl, the sensation was ticklish, but not in a disturbing way. She closed her eyes tighter as she felt herself be pulled back towards Makoto and between his spread legs. Komaru opened her eyes slightly and looked over at him. Apparently, he didn't pull her close enough to feel his organ. _Shame... I think he got a hint of mine, shouldn't I get the same? _She inwardly sighed, slumping her head further into her arms as he returned to scrubbing her back more effectively. _Maybe he thinks I was ignorant of it? Come on, Makoto, I'm not that dumb..._

Makoto was thinking otherwise, he was regretting that spur of the moment idea. _I had brought her too close, any closer and she'd be..._ He swallowed his gathering saliva. Any closer and he would have been using her as a rubbing tool. "Y-your hair is nice, Komaru..."

"O-oh... You think so?.."

"Mm." he nodded. "Do you want me to wash that afterward?"

"Well..." She pondered on it for a second, then shrugged. "Yeah, why not."

He laughed briefly. "Alright then."

Komaru could feel his firm press against her back, being sure to wash every inch of skin he could. She could swear he tried to get around her sides and to her chest on several swipes, but she couldn't say it wasn't welcome. Because honestly, it was very welcome. _Only he won't know, otherwise he'd think I was a creep._ She exhaled a held breath and unfolded her arms off of her knees, letting them fall outward until her feet were stopped by the other end of the tub. All but her knees were inside the vanishing suddy water. Their visual shield was starting to fall by the minute. If they didn't hurry up...

"Okay, back's done, just need to wash it off." Makoto began to squeeze water over her back. She lowered her head, her eyes narrowing embarrassingly from her coming question.

"M-may I lean back?"

Makoto's face flushed with red slowly. "Um... Sure. But, what about-"

"It's fine." She began to lean back, as well as Makoto, keeping his gaze up the ceiling.

_Oh boy..._

Komaru kept going back, and her back pressed against something very foreign to her. She felt a long hot sensation coming across her middle spine. It was soft, yet it was tensing up at every move she made. _Wow..._ She leaned back further, pressing her back against it. His organ throbbed, she could hear him breathe out nervously. Her entire back came engulfed with water as she lay against his lower body. _Five... maybe five and a half inches?_ She swallowed. _Impressive._

She didn't know if anything was really going to happen at the moment, she didn't know whether he was going to kill her for this later, or maybe never speak of this again, but she knew one thing. She was grateful to at least have him by her side.

**Chapter 2 - Opacity**


	3. 3 - Valentine?

**D****anganRonpa – ****Confined**

Komaru felt Makoto's organ throbbing against her back. It felt very foreign, and yet, she liked it. It was a new feeling to her, and something new was very welcome to her in this environment. She could feel her body stimulating itself, anticipating some kind of action, any kind of action. She looked up to the ceiling, thinking of what could happen before Makoto spoke up.

"O-okay, your back's g-good now, right?"

"Uh!" She sat up. "Y-yeah. Thank you..." She told him those words with a soft voice, he responded as expected. "So, um... I guess now we just, clean ourselves? Back to back?" It was an honest question, no doubt, but how would he answer?

"Yeah, s-sure! Let's do that." Makoto quickly turned around and took his scrubber, squirted new body wash on it and then started to scrub his body. Komaru did the same. The two sat inside the tub silently, cleaning their bodies. It was an awkward time for the both of them, but really, they wanted to be by the other's side more than anything at the moment. After all, they only had each other, wasn't it human to long for another's presence after so long?

"You know, this is the first time we've ever bathed together?" Komaru said.

"Yeah. I thought that sort of stuff only happened in crudely written manga and stories and stuff."

"Well... I guess so, I don't know... But, I like this, Makoto... It feels nice to have someone wash your back for you, most of it you can't get yourself, unless you're pretty flexible or tolerant." She chuckled a bit, as did he.

"Yeah, you've got a good point there. It felt really good while you were washing my back."

She only smiled. "Mind if I run some more hot water into the bath?"

"Nah, go ahead."

And with that approval, Komaru opened the faucet and a new plethora of hot liquid came pouring into the water, delivering a fresh feeling of hotness against them. She could feel her skin massage itself against the heat. "Ooh, that's so nice."

"Refreshing is what it is."

She had to agree with that. The tingle from the greater temperature was wonderful to say the least. Komaru felt a sense of renewal from the water pouring in. It was like she could just float away now, her simple confined life had become totally different in one small moment. Her eyes gazed off into space. _Everything changed when I heard that screaming._

…

**Beep**

Komaru's eyes opened, with much difficulty, but none-the-less, she knew it was that time again. She sat up in her bed, a white shirt draped over her body. Sleep was completely evident on her face, and there were many ways of getting rid of it. "Good morning..." she said to the room. She turned to the wall, looking at the blank surface before standing up on her feet. With a yawn and a stretch, she climbed out of the bed and walked to the closet, yanking a high school uniform off its hinges and going for the door.

_What's on the agenda for today?_ She walked into the now lit hallway and to the hall closet. _Take a shower, bang up the door some more... Then..._ Repeat the last five hours of yesterday, doing absolutely nothing. She opened the closet and looked at the stacks of neatly folded towels, rags, and other cleaning equipment. She grabbed a random towel from the top of a stack and shut the closet, then her eyes fell upon the door right across it.

The door held a mysterious aura over it, like an impenetrable veil that could not be overlooked. "I wonder what is behind you." She sighed, she knew trying to destroy the door would be met with that infernal noise. At that, she sighed and walked over to the bathroom.

_I've been in this small space for a long time now, I have forgotten the precise amount though. I just know it has been over two months. This is my world... my laughably small world. I couldn't once believe I was a normal girl before this had happened, one moment I was in school, the next, I wake up here. I don't know how it happened, I was probably drugged during the incident, but I do know one thing... I have to get out of here._

Komaru closed the door to the bathroom and turned the water on, starting the shower. She began to slip off her shirt.

_With how long I've been in captivity, I was shocked to learn no one was coming for my rescue. I'm sure my parents and brother are worried. But, after the first few weeks, I gave up any hope of someone coming to rescue me. It was obvious I was in the hands of some big organization, one police or authorities probably couldn't touch. I had to rely on my own skills to escape, but... I later found out that itself was an impossibility._

Komaru looked at herself in the mirror.

_This face is the only face I've seen for a long time. Sure, the time span of two months isn't that long... so try putting yourself in my shoes. Try isolating yourself from all kinds of human contact, internet, games and entertainment and surround yourself with a small space and nothing but silence every waking moment of the day. Your everyday routine nothing more than a repetitive cycle that could only be measured by the amount of times you've repeated it over and over... In short, I was desperate... Desperate for conversation, for touch, for anybody to just come in and rescue me from this insane prison!_

The brunette stepped into the shower, bathing her head and hair into the hot water, letting out an exasperated sigh. Her eyes opened halfway, staring into the white ceiling corner.

_Why was I kidnapped in the first place, I had nothing special. No money, no skills, sure I may be attractive, but then wouldn't I have at least maybe seen someone by now? No. My family isn't rich either, I was nothing more than an average, everyday, normal high school girl that belonged to your average family, nothing special... except for one thing._

Komaru stared down to the drain, the hot water drenching her hair completely.

_My big brother, Makoto Naegi._

She ran a hand through her hair, trying to let water seep down and through to her scalp.

_He was just like me though, he had no special skills or talents, but he won a lottery he didn't even enter and became a student at the most prestigious school in the entire world. Hope's Peak Academy. Were the people who kidnapped me after him? It didn't make sense though, but if Makoto knew about what had happened to me, he'd surely do something, anything to get me out. Maybe he already tried and they just didn't keep their end of the deal? There was no way my family would just give up on me... but, I can't give up on them either. I have to find them._

Komaru looked up and grabbed a scrubber hanging from a plastic wall fixture under the shower faucet.

_But, how can I get out of here? I've tried everything, now I do what I have to do to keep myself from going crazy. I'm slowly losing my mind, my thoughts may even be repeating themselves over and over day by day!_

The girl closed her eyes tightly.

_If I could make one wish... Just please, someone come and save me. Save me! Please, I beg of you, I don't want to be alone anymore!_

"I can't go on like this anymore! Please, someone, say something to me, anything! I want to-"

"**No! Let me out!"**

Komaru's eyes snapped open, the noise, where was it coming from?

"**No!"**

It sounded like a boy was screaming somewhere, but where? It sounded like it was just outside!

"**Let me out of here!"**

Komaru quickly stepped out onto the tile floor, grabbing her towel and making a bolt for the door. _I have to see what it is! I didn't know there were other people around!_ She yanked the door open, hearing a bang from downstairs stop. She ran for the stairs and then, froze. Her eyes widened at the sight before her, but, was it true? _Is this a dream?_

…

Komaru smiled as her eyes drifted to look behind her to see her brother's hair bobbing to his actions of cleaning himself. She let out a held breath before continuing her own scrubbing.

Soon after, the two got out of the bath at separate intervals and dried themselves off. Komaru exited her room and walked downstairs to see her brother sitting on the couch in a white t-shirt and green pajama pants. Komaru couldn't help but glance down the slit over his crotch only to see darkness under it, but she could make out that he was indeed suffering from an erection. She redirected her eyes a moment later and came to sit down beside her, dressed in her uniform.

"So, do you feel better now that you're all clean, Makoto?" Komaru asked with a smile.

Makoto looked up at her from the magazine. "Yeah."

Komaru raised her eyebrows. "What's that?"

"Oh, um... You haven't seen this one yet?"

She shook her head. "Let me guess, you took the copies you received to your room, didn't you?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, some of the issues are really long, and I only had five hours out here, so..."

"Wow! Any porn?"

"Huh?"

Komaru instantly realized what she asked and covered her mouth. "Wait, no, I didn't say that!"

Makoto just looked to the side, a disappointed frown on his face. "Sadly, no..."

"Oh..."

"But I've got like twenty issues in my room, do you want to go check them out?" he asked while directing a finger upstairs. Needless to say, Komaru enthusiastically nodded her head. Makoto put the magazine he had down on the sofa and stood up, taking the lead to his room. He opened the door and the two siblings stepped inside. Komaru took a look around.

"Wow, it is just like mine." She turned to his shelf to see it was more populated than hers, there were three plain books, a dictionary, a thesaurus, and a couple small manga on the shelf, but nothing impressive. "You have manga?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I've already read them before I was put here. I didn't know there was anyone else here, so I just thought maybe I'd see how much of the shelf I could fill before I was either rescued, set free, or before I escaped. Needless to say, I think you haven't read them yet."

Komaru took a look at the pile of magazines on his desk. There weren't many, and each issue was fairly small, save for two or three. _It'd take no more than a couple days to read _everything_ here if one was as desperate for anything as we are._ Komaru took the first issue and walked over to Makoto's bed, falling into it, propping her upper body up on her elbows.

"Y-you're going to read them on my bed?"

She turned her head toward him, only half her face coming into his eye's sight. "You slept in mine..."

"True..."

Komaru resumed to beginning her descent into a new entertainment, a smile on her face. She kicked her legs up and down and bopped her head side to side while Makoto pulled his desk chair out and sat down in it, not caring to line it up against the desk. _She looks like she's enjoying herself._ Makoto's eyes then gazed up. _Porn huh? So she hasn't received anything either. How disappointing... I was hoping she could have at least pleased herself._

"Alright, I'm going to head downstairs and wait for our food. It's nearly lunch time."

"Okay!" she said in a louder than normal voice. Makoto couldn't help but smile and he took direction down the steps. Reaching the living room, he sat down on the sofa and picked up his magazine to continue where he left off. His expression started to worsen little by little, he realized the only human being he had to interact was so far away from him now. _Wow, she's just upstairs and I'm already suffering from isolation._ He continued to sit down, but his fear of losing her was starting to eat away at his core. He needed to relax, it hasn't even been a minute yet. He pulled at the collar of his t-shirt, but worry began to invade all of his thoughts. The memories going through his head were nothing but isolation and loneliness, he began to sweat a little. _She's just upstairs..._ Upstairs, completely out of sight, a place where he could no longer hear her, or watch after her. His teeth gritted as he noticed himself beginning to rock back and forth in the sofa.

"Oh damn it all!" He threw the magazine down and began to run upstairs after Komaru. What if the door to his room shut on her, locking her away from him once again? What if it never opened back up, what if he was sent into another spiraling cycle of isolation that he couldn't escape from this time? _I can't let that happen!_ His legs moved fast, he had to find her, it was like she was on a completely different side of the world. But she was, the world as they knew it was small, but even so, he was desperate for her presence. As he reached the top, he came face to face with an equally desperate Komaru running towards him, and the two stopped in front of one another.

They stared at each other before suddenly embracing the other. Makoto couldn't believe how fast his heart was pumping, it felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. His eyes were wide, he didn't know why he was so afraid, she was just across the... _world_.

The two just held each other in silence, Makoto had no idea what to say. What just came over him, he was panicked, afraid, confused. It didn't really matter though, now Komaru was in his hold, and he felt much more at ease. "I'm sorry." Makoto said. He didn't know what he was sorry about, he didn't know whether he had to be sorry or not, but he said it anyway. "I'm sorry..." He buried his chin into her collar, and her arms tightened around his back. He just closed his eyes and savored the feeling, the feeling of another human being.

…

Makoto and Komaru sat next to each other on the sofa, reading the new material they had been storing in their rooms. Makoto was intrigued to say the least by what he was reading. He looked up over at Komaru whose eyes were scanning the page in front of her slowly and carefully. It appeared she was enjoying herself at the moment.

Komaru on the other hand, was reading an article in a magazine about a special day. She had heard of it multiple times, it was a common thing to know... A day about love and finding that special someone everything was "destined" to have, a someone that made you feel welcome, appreciated, loved. _Valentine's Day..._ What day of the month was it? What _month _was it, would they ever know? Komaru sneaked a look over to Makoto, her cheeks a light pink before she got back to the book.

She turned the page, and the article continued on. It would talk about presents and dances, the chances of finding your one true love on Valentine's Day and the success rates of many couples that confess on said day. She was surprised by the statistics displayed on the pages, but she could also say she didn't believe them. _If they were that high, there wouldn't be so many divorces in the world today._ She turned the page and found that the entry had ended. A bit displeased, she accepted that fact and continued to read through the magazine, and the day just rolled on. Nothing special happened, the two siblings just took comfort in the other's presence. Komaru couldn't get a good thought off of her mind though...

_How long will this last?_

…

Days began to pass, and the two would very often sleep and nap together in one of the two rooms. They'd play word games, pick on one another, just sit next to the other, doing whatever they could to pass the time. Their most common activity was looking for an escape together, or trying to combine their strength to destroy the door. Those attempts failed. Every. Single. One.

Komaru would often lay back and have a harder time falling asleep than her brother, maybe she just wanted to watch him fall asleep, but she knew when they woke up the next morning, nothing new was going to happen.

…

Komaru's eyes opened slowly, to see a "moonlight" shining through the blinds of Makoto's bedroom window. Makoto was sound asleep though, lying face up. She sat up, and stretched her arms up. Her gaze fell upon Makoto's sleeping figure, breathing nicely and quietly.

"Makoto?" she said quietly. He made no reaction to her. She pulled at the loose collar of her white t-shirt and then looked to the door. It was closed like normal, and the air conditioner was running at seventy four degrees Fahrenheit. She felt quite comfortable, but her lower body was tense. She shifted her naked legs together under the cover, rubbing up against the soft fabric of Makoto's pajama pants. She just watched him. He looked so peaceful, as if he wasn't actually trapped within this infernal space.

"Makoto?"

He still made no reaction. Her gaze shifted to the side.

_It wouldn't hurt, right?_ She returned her eyes over to her brother before swallowing. With a nervous hand, she reached out of the covers and began to pull them down to their hips. His shirt was messy with wrinkles from his sleeping. She carefully reached for it and began to pull it up. Luckily, his right hand was buried under his pillow and the other was outstretched against the wall. Komaru gulped. Her hips shifted a little bit. _I'm getting excited._

Komaru took in a deep breath, then quietly let it out before looking to his pajamas. She could see his manhood poking against them. Looking up at his face for a split second to check if he was waking up, her hand began to move slowly towards his phallus. Her fingers sneaked their way under his pajamas, apparently he was wearing no boxers underneath them. She smirked slightly at the thought. She delicately wrapped her fingers around his rod and gently pulled it out from under. Komaru sat up on her knees and scooted close to his hips, getting a better look at it.

It twitched at her every touch. _Wow... It's so sensitive._ She could feel herself starting to get even more anxious, she twirked her hips slightly. _Okay..._ Komaru began to rub her hand up and down his piece, her eyes watching his face for any signs he was waking up. His eyes squeezed a bit, but nothing major happened. Komaru's gaze shifted back to the work she was doing, increasing her grip and speed slightly.

His organ throbbed, a clear liquid oozing out of the tip. Her actions ceased, and her index finger released its grip around him, going up to touch the pre-cum. It stuck against her finger, it was strange indeed, but it only served to turn her on more. She continued to rub him whilst putting another hand between her legs. Her face flushed red as she began to please herself. She could feel the veins coming out and against her hand. _Makoto must really not masturbate, or he just hasn't done so for a very long time, same as me._ She could feel every throb getting stronger with every stroke, and it only served to please her even more. Her imagination began to run wild, she could feel her finger slipping in and out of herself. She closed her eyes, letting out a moan as more and more fluids began to leak from her body. _Oh my god..._ It was getting better and better, her hands began to work faster and faster. A shameful smile came across her features until Makoto stirred, his head twisting and turning, a groan coming from his mouth.

Komaru froze in place, watching Makoto cease his movements, his hips jerking against her hand slightly once before he settled down. Komaru licked her lips. She let go of him slowly, and pulled his pajamas back up and over him, then pulled his shirt down. Wiping her hand onto the sheets far down, she then pulled them up against their bodies and lied down, facing away from him. She only hoped he had no idea what she just did.

…

"Uh..." Makoto's eyes drifted open. He could feel he had the strongest desire to mate right now. _Wow, I know I have this to deal with every morning, but it isn't normally this powerful._ Makoto shifted himself back to sit up against his elbows and look over his sister to the clock.

8:43 A.M.

Makoto pulled up the covers and looked inside his pajamas to find his penis as active as ever. It was desperate for some sort of release, but Makoto just didn't want to masturbate to some vague figment in his imagination, he couldn't really picture anything else but... He looked over to Komaru's back, seeing it rise and fall with every breath she took. He scratched the side of his head, full of disarray. _My emotions and urges are starting to reach their height, that much is obvious._ _Any longer like this and I may end up fucking her._ Makoto gulped at the thought, but it sounded so pleasant at the moment. The idea of thrusting deeply within her, hearing her moan and watching her move against him. He felt himself get even more excited, his penis lengthening even more and twitching slightly.

He shook his head and got out of the bed carefully so he didn't disturb the sleeping girl. He scratched his hair and walked over to the door and opened it up to see the lights on. "It won't be long before breakfast comes. I better wake her up."

Makoto left the door and approached Komaru. Her sleeping face looked cute, the peace in it was admirable. He was almost envious, but he was pretty sure he was the same while sleeping, still, that peace would be more than welcome among them. He reached for her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Komaru, time to wake up. Komaru..."

Slowly, his sister's eyes opened up.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Makoto greeted with a smile. Komaru just slowly blinked and looked at him, a trail of drool evident on the edge of her mouth.

"Huh?"

"It's past 8:30, we slept in a little."

Komaru blinked again before pushing herself up, fighting against the sleep. "Okay..." She then stretched her body and yawned as Makoto walked over to the door and into the hallway. Komaru slipped out of the bed and followed him up to her room, where she entered and pulled her night shirt off.

Makoto walked down the steps and into the same living area they had become accustomed to for months now. He sat down on the couch and played with himself a little, rubbing his organ through his pajamas. A door closed, and Makoto took his hand away as Komaru, dressed in her uniform, came down the stairs.

"So, when should we bathe today?"

Makoto knew it would be very dangerous today if he were to even see her naked body, not with how he was feeling right now, just her legs were driving his thoughts up the wall, so to speak. "Um... Maybe we should shower separately today."

"Ooh, a shower together sounds excit- wait, you mean, not... together?"

Makoto could hear the hurt in her voice, it was painful to say such a thing to her after all this time. He clenched his fist, and closed his eyes tightly. _I can't do that to her, I can't! I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back!_ He opened them up slowly and looked at her. _Look at that face... And it's my fault she looks so sad, I feel like the worst criminal in the world, but... It is for her own good, and my own as well._

"Makoto, you don't want to bathe with me?" Komaru asked, her voice almost cracking.

"It's not that... We can still be in the same room, just... uh, well... Um..."

"Makoto..."

He clenched his teeth and gulped. "Alright, never mind, let's... shower together. I can't stand to do that to you..." The worry in her face seemed to disappear, but the doubt lingered. He wondered if she truly let it go or not, but none-the-less, he backed down. _I have to stand and beat this urge, no matter what, because if I don't... I could seriously hurt her._ That thought plunged his mind into a dark place. _Hurting Komaru... How could I live with myself after that? She'd never feel comfortable around me again, especially in this situation. She'd be afraid of me, and then... We wouldn't need anyone to isolate us, we'd do that ourselves..._ He closed his eyes in desperation. _That's the last thing I want!_

A tap came to the door, drawing their attention. Makoto stood up and walked to the door, but all Komaru could focus on was the clear sign coming against his pajamas. She swallowed deeply and followed after him to the door.

As the boy approached it, he looked down at himself and pulled at his pj's, straightening his piece up before stopping at the flap. It flipped open and a tray consisting of a bowl, a cereal, and a larger than normal bottle of milk came to greet him. Makoto took it and left and an identical tray came forth with the same material, meant for the other resident. She took her tray and the two sat down and ate at the table.

"Showering together is going to be new, isn't it? Aren't you a little excited Makoto?" Komaru said, taking in a sweet bite of her cereal.

Makoto just played with his own for a second. "You could say more than excited." he said in a low voice with a pathetic smile.

"Hmm?"

Makoto smiled up at her. "Of course, it is something we haven't done yet, so this should be thrilling."

She nodded and continued to eat. The closer and closer they came to finishing their breakfast, Makoto could feel his anxiety and excitement rising. He didn't know whether or not today was going to be the last "normal" day for the two of them, it all depended on how strong his mind was over his body, if his mental barrier could withstand his urges. Was this the end of their new found relationship, or was it not? The question plagued Makoto's mind before Komaru slammed her spoon down with a smack. He looked up at her.

"Done. What about you, Makoto?" Komaru asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." He placed his own utensil down before Komaru stood up.

"Alright, let's go shower now."

Makoto merely nodded as Komaru lead the way up the stairs. Makoto slowly followed after her, step by step, his world was becoming harder and harder to stay sane. Then, the bathroom door approached him, the battle field that now lied before him stared ominously at him. Komaru came by his side with a smile and two towels, and she opened the door and turned on the light. She proceeded in getting the shower started. Makoto gulped.

_This is it, the moment my limits are put to the test..._ He walked inside and shut the door before turning to himself in the mirror. _I can only hope I've prepared myself enough for this..._

**Chapter 3 – Valentine?**


	4. 4 - Epiphany

**D****anganRonpa – ****Confined**

Makoto stared at the reflection of his face, the sounds of Komaru undressing herself were strangely very audible to his ears. He honestly was at a loss for words, he was frightened he was going to lose control over himself and in the end...

_Hurt her_...

Makoto's eyes traced down to the green tiles on the floor. That thought plagued him in a way he couldn't describe. How would she look at him afterward if it came to the point he could not control himself. Would she scorn him, run from him, beg to be separated again? Makoto inwardly scowled.

_I wouldn't be able to live without her!_

Makoto turned back to the mirror. He took a deep breath.

_I'm not going to do anything to her. That's my final decision. And that's that._

The reflection of himself looked faithful on his mental debate's result. It looked confident. If he had to say, it was almost undeniable he wouldn't hurt her. But, another part of his body said otherwise. Makoto could feel the intense erection under his pajama pants. It was going to be a tough battle indeed.

"Makoto, I'm in, you can get in now."

Komaru's invitation hit him like a train. _You can get in now._ An open invitation no less. What else would excite a boy more if it came from a girl. Makoto mentally put up a barrier, and with a smile, turned towards her halfway. "Alright." He pulled down his trousers and slipped out of his sleeping shirt, throwing them against the door. And then, turned to enter the shower.

The distorted plexy glass door served as a nice buffer to hide his sister's naked body, but it didn't hide her figure all too well. He stepped in carefully as not to slip and closed the glass door. He'd taken note that the glass door was always slipped into the wall in front of the door so in case one were to take a bath, it wouldn't get in the way. _Whoever designed this place is very smart._

The luckster then took notice to the pleasant rush of hot water against his naked body, the constant hitting of new fresh water washing away all of his sweat. The strength of the shower was impressive, he was surprised by the good pressure it had since day one. And it was obvious the girl behind him was getting plenty of water too. After all, he was at least two or four inches shorter than her. Occasionally, Makoto would get into a mental ramble as to how his sister had grown taller than him though. Maybe he missed out on a gene?

Then, he noticed something. Showering with his sister was surprisingly easy!

_That's right! I'm in **front** of her, not behind her. If I can't see her, then-_

That thought was destroyed in an instant, his body was still reacting to her. He could _feel_ her just behind him, cleaning herself however it may have been. His imagination wasn't resting either. His thoughts were, but his imagination was a totally different story, and while he may have tried to ignore it, his second brain was much stronger than his first. Instincts told him to procreate. The only female he was aware of in the entire world by now was right behind him, completely vulnerable.

He grit his teeth. Makoto reached up and grabbed a scrubber, and then squirted body wash onto it. He put more on than normal. _I must be aggravated..._ Makoto took another deep breath before roughing up his tool to get the suds to spawn and emerge.

Komaru on the other hand was observing him closely. She wondered if she should have let him in first so she could have been in front. Whether her back was to him or not, she knew boys found posteriors sexy as well. She twisted her body, stretching her right leg while doing so to get a look at it. She felt her hand brush against her brother's back, making him jerk. Komaru couldn't help but smirk.

Makoto's teeth were chattering silently. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down, his need was driving him insane. _For weeks now I have been fighting this... I wish they gave me something to relieve it, I wish they did! Couldn't they have at least that much mercy!?_

"Makoto, can we switch places for a bit, my lower body isn't really getting enough water?" Komaru asked.

Makoto froze in place. "S-"... _What should I say?_ Komaru tilted her head.

"Makoto?"

"Yeah, s-sure."

He gulped. Stepping to the side, Makoto turned towards the wall so he would not really see her as she shimmied carefully past him. He could feel her breath against the back of his neck. His hair began to stand up, his body shuddered at the sensation. Makoto could feel his penis throbbing as it rubbed against the tile wall, begging for release.

"Make sure you clean, Makoto." Komaru said.

He stepped behind her, facing sideways still, a slightly annoyed look on his face. "I'm the big brother, shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?"

"Well, maybe, if you weren't so irresponsible." She gave a snicker. "Geez."

Makoto could say he was bit insulted by her response. He just let it fly though, she was just making small talk after all.

Komaru let out a pleasant sigh as she felt the water coat her body to the full now. Needless to say, her voice didn't escape Makoto's ears. He could have sworn that she was teasing him. Did she know his situation? Nah, there was no way she would. Komaru wouldn't pay attention to her brother like _that_, right? Makoto knew he was the definition of normal, but he also went to Hope's Peak Academy, which wasn't normal. Did he develop some sort of abnormality that entire year in the school?

He looked up with his eyes in thought, and then shook his head. _It isn't anything like that... It doesn't matter if she's my sister or not... in the end... I'm a healthy teenage boy, and she's a sexy teenage girl._ He inwardly sighed. He admitted it. She was sexy, there was no denying it now. She was the center of his desires, the epitome of an inescapable whirlpool that flooded his every thought and dream now. _Ignoring the desires was tolerable at first... but they've gotten harder and harder to resist as each and everyday has gone by. I would have probably masturbated to her by now, but she's with me every minute of the day..._ Makoto grabbed his head. _What's wrong with me!?_

Makoto let his hands lower down before placing them on his hips, closing his eyes. He let out a breath and opened his eyes, facing away.

"Hey, Makoto?"

"Yes, Komaru?" He had to sound as normal as possible.

"Would you like me to wash your hair?" Her question sounded pretty genuine. He figured she just wanted more contact, considering how often she would cling to him when he relaxed onto the couch.

"Sure. I'd like that." _Just because I'm on the edge doesn't mean she is too. I shouldn't treat her any differently than I normally would. Komaru's..._ He shuddered lightly. "Um, should I move back in front?"

Komaru just smiled to herself. "Of course, silly." Komaru put herself against the wall and shimmied to where he was standing. Makoto immediately caught sight of her butt. It was round, tight, and glistening with water. His eyes were wide as they just studied it, taking in every sweet curve, every illustrious angle, twist and motion as her legs slightly spread to move her along the wall. Makoto held a breath, and tried to get around her. Turning around would result in him maybe slipping, he couldn't have that. He carefully moved, trying to avoid her best he could, but his erection poked against her left cheek, rubbing against it in a very noticeable way. He couldn't help but let out a small moan.

_This is becoming too much! I don't know how much longer my mind is going to last!_

Komaru felt the strength of his rod, she could feel every twitch it made running across her ass. She swallowed deeply, pressing her body against the wall further, a bright blush across her cheeks. _Makoto..._

Makoto congratulated himself as he finally made it around her, panting. He let out the air in his lungs and sat down, one leg over the other. He felt his entire head becoming drenched by the hot liquid from the shower faucet. He looked down at the floor, seeing his pride sticking up harder than he had ever felt it before. _Why is it so strong today, I don't understand. Maybe as more and more time goes by, it just gets... stronger and stronger._ Besides his brain, it was the only muscle constantly moving. Suddenly, two handed enshrouded themselves into his brown locks.

"Hey!" Makoto said. "Don't do it so suddenly."

Komaru chuckled. "I'm sorry." And with that, she began to massage his head. Makoto could feel her fingers digging deeply into his hair, circling themselves around as shampoo started to clean his hair. She was gentle to say the least, Makoto could swear it felt more like a massage than anything, and he couldn't help but smile and close his eyes. The feeling brought great relief to his troubled thoughts.

Komaru watched as his head moved to the rhythm of her motions, his head felt smooth, his hair was exceptionally nice. She loved how she had someone to touch, to feel. Even after a few weeks, the feeling still hasn't grown old, but she knows an ever greater need as risen in her. But what would he think if she acted on it? _He'd despise me. He'd think I was disgusting, and just taking advantage of him._ She could feel her nether regions tighten, her hips swayed slightly. _I need to suppress the need, I need to! He'd never want to see me again!_

Makoto just sat down as shampoo coated his head. Traces of it ran down the back of his ears and down to his chin, dripping down and off onto random parts of the floor before being washed away barely a second later.

Komaru drew in a deep breath, and then scooted closer to him.

Makoto's eyes slowly widened as he felt the warmth of her skin making contact with his. He felt her breasts lightly press into his back. He couldn't do anything but blink, hoping she wouldn't notice his desire for her. _Oh man, oh man..._ The image of him humping the girl hit his mind. His phallus stood on end, twitching madly at the thoughts. "Oh wow..." he quietly let out.

Komaru heard it. The beating of her heart was faster than she could ever remember, it was close to jumping out of her chest. _Makoto... Please... don't hate me. I... I need you..._ A tear threatened to come to eyes. _He's going to hate me so much._

Makoto was going insane as she lowered his head to get all of the shampoo out of his hair. His penis was throbbing nonstop. _Calm down, calm down._

"I-is all the soap out o-of your hair, M-Makoto?"

He nodded. "Ye-eah. You're turn now."

Komaru nodded. "Alright. You clean my hair n-now." Komaru swallowed her gathering saliva. _Alright, just go over him, and just bring yourself onto him. _She could feel her juices leaking down her thighs. Her body was anticipating having its desires filled to the brim. _I can't fight it any longer. Just let it happen. Even if he doesn't want it, I-... I can't hold back anymore!_

Komaru stood up as Makoto just let out a breath. He then saw a shadow come over him. He looked up to see Komaru putting a leg over his shoulder. His mouth began to open. He then grit his teeth. Lowing his head, he let Komaru come over him. _I can't do it._

As Komaru slowly moved her other leg over him, she suddenly felt too hands grab her hips. She let out a gasp before Makoto pulled her down.

Makoto forced her down onto his stomach, leaning back. She came down really easily and barely sat on top of him. He could see her pussy glistening. _She's so wet. Please, don't kill me, Komaru. I'm sorry, I can't do it anymore!_

Carefully, he positioned the member of his manhood at her core's entrance, teasing it. Komaru let out a moan.

"Makoto... What... are you doing?" A smile came to her face.

"I'm sorry, Komaru. I've tried and tried, but... I just can't do it anymore!"

She felt him begin to enter into her. A voice came out of her mouth like nothing she recognized, a voice filled with absolute pleasure and desire. "M-Makoto...!"

The luckster couldn't believe how tight she was. She was already ready for him to do this to her. _Had she been anticipating this? Was she hoping I would finally... do it?_ He licked his lips, pulling her body closer against his own as he pushed further and deeper into her, before coming up to something. _Her hymen!?_ That's right, his sister was virgin, just like himself, and if what he saw in porn and hentai was true, tearing it would hurt her.

Komaru could feel his cease of advancement, but she felt why. Her eyes gleamed, her teeth gritted slightly. "I-it's okay, Makoto."

"Huh?" He looked up at her, his voice full of worry.

"Please, do it. I..." Tears began to come forth from the edges of her eyes. "I need you!" Sobs came forth. "I'm so sorry, Makoto, but please, I can't take this anymore! My body has been a wreck since we've been here, and... and I, I can't stop thinking about you! Please-"

Her eyes widened as he pushed in, she could feel the intense pain of her virginity being swept away in move and her brother enter into her deep recesses. It was mix of pain and pleasure, something she couldn't describe, but in a sense, she loved it.

Makoto pushed until he was all the way in, she was sitting directly onto him now, shaking lightly. He didn't move, and he could feel her blood coming down against him, running down his water coated body and onto the floor, being swept away by the current. "Komaru? A-are you alright?" The squeezing her muscles was beginning to push him off the edge he was on, he needed to move, but he never wanted to hurt her. The pain in her eyes was evident, but something else much stronger than that overlapped them. It was desire, pleasure... it may have even been love.

"Yes." she said, a smile forming on her face. "Please, do as you like. B-but, be gentle..."

He could only nod, then he began his initial retreat. Komaru moaned as she felt her vaginal muscles close back, being massaged and pleasured by the head of his organ. It was a wonderful sensation, and she wondered if it could get better than this.

"This..."

Makoto began forward again, pushing into her at a slightly faster speed. Komaru's pleasure was becoming evident, her voice slowly turned into moans of bliss. He could feel his head starting to become light. "Oh my gosh... Komaru..." His penis continued to push deeper into her, his rhythm slowly increasing. He took her wrists into his hands and lied back against his elbows, using his knees to spread his sister's legs out, keeping them supported. She was completely off the floor, and he enjoyed having total control over her.

Komaru's eyes were wide as her mouth hung open, a smile present on her features. She could feel Makoto's organ rubbing in and out, in and out of her, his speed slowly increasing all the while. Her legs were beginning to become motionless, all feeling and concentration going to one place. Each thrust sent a pleasure filled volt throughout her nerves.

"Makoto..." She closed her eyes.

Makoto gritted his teeth as he pounded his hips against her cheeks, driving it in deeper and deeper with each thrust. The pleasure overfilling him was unlike anything he had ever experienced. "Komaru... Did... you feel the same? You... You've wanted this, since the beginning, haven't you?"

Her head nodded. "Y-yes... I've been wanting this for a while now. I know I saw... signs." Another moan escaped her lips. Makoto could feel her muscles just entangling around him, refusing to let go. Every retreat was met with unmerciful grips of pleasure that he had to respond to and please. Komaru let her head fall back, stretching her body out.

Makoto let her lie completely against him, releasing his hold onto her wrists.

Komaru could feel her legs become unresponsive. She didn't care anymore, all she wanted was for him to keep going. She could feel her insides becoming tighter and tighter with each thrust. The hot water sprinkling all over her chest increased her arousal, running down every muscle on her body. "Makoto... Do... you hate me... for enjoying this... For wanting this?"

He answered her by grabbing both of her breasts. Komaru let out a loud moan, stretching her legs out so he could enter in deeper and deeper. She could feel him throbbing inside of her, and she could have sworn he was getting a little bigger.

"Komaru... I think something is coming..."

She closed her eyes in bliss. "You're so hard... I can't believe it. This is my... first time, and I'm... Enjoying it this much?"

Makoto nodded. "Komaru... I..." He could feel his balls tighten, his erection becoming stronger. His muscles clenched once, then twice. Something was coming, he started breathing loudly, letting moans out as he began to desperately come against her.

"M-Makoto... Something's coming... I can't... last much longer!"

"N-neither can I... Komaru!"

Her eyes began to roll up, she could feel him pressing against her womb's entrance. "You're kissing my womb, Makoto. You're-" Her body became hotter than she had ever felt before, her stomach stretched upwards, riding him as her back lied against his chest. "Cumming. Cumming!"

Makoto clenched his teeth. "I- can't stop, Komaru! I can't stop!"

"Let it out. Let it out, Makoto, feel free to!"

At those words, he felt himself start to pour into her. Komaru let out a loud long pleasure induced gasp. She kept moving, milking his penis for all of its precious seed.

"Incredible! Just... incredible!"

Makoto kept thrusting deeper and deeper, each movement forcing him to squirt more into her. He swore if it was out of her, he would be shooting over their heads right now. He could feel each load shoot out at a force he thought only his urine could match, and it may not have come close.

Komaru rode out the last of their ecstasy, slowly coming to a stop. She panted, her face nothing but tired as she lied down on Makoto's chest. She could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Her eyes sleepily close and open back up. "Makoto... That was... wonderful..."

"You... think so?" He said in between his pants.

She nodded. Then slowly, she sat up, carefully sliding him out of her core. As it came out, a thick string of semen began to flow out of her pussy, washing down into the faucet from the hot water pouring down on the two. "You... were very good, for your first time."

He laughed weakly. "It... was your first time... too..."

Komaru just sighed. "I... know..." Her smile slowly vanished. "But... Makoto?"

Makoto could detect the fear in her voice. He sat up slowly on his hands and looked at her with tired eyes.

"You... Do you hate me?"

Makoto plainly shook his head. "No. I gave in... I... I was trying to fight this urge for a long time now. I've... I've wanted to have sex with you for a long time now, and I couldn't hold back anymore. I was worried I'd... hurt you and scare you if I ever acted on those desires... Are you scared of me... Komaru?"

She shook her head. "Mm-mm. No." She smiled to herself, a blush clear on her face. "I could never hate you, Makoto... and honestly, I'm... happy. Yeah." She closed her eyes. "That's the word. I'm happy you felt the same way."

A side of his mouth cracked up to a smile. "Honestly. So am I..."

"Shall we... go to bed then?"

Makoto shook his head slowly. "I can, but I won't. We... We still need to clean your hair."

Komaru looked surprised for a second, before just smiling. "Yeah... You're right... You'll... You'll wash it, right?" Her eyes turned sheepishly toward him, and just nodded.

"Of course. You would do the same for me."

…

That night, the two slept in Komaru's room. Makoto's eyes were halfway open, a smile on his face. Komaru was sound asleep, but for the first time in months, he was finally _relaxing_. No urges, no thoughts on his mind, he was just... content. Sure, he had sex with his sister, and he knew it was eventually going to happen again, but this time, it wouldn't be so hard to try and do it, now that he knew how she felt. The day had been long and for the most part, tiring. He was confused and conflicted with his feelings, and now... He just wanted to just pretend none of the confusion existed. He closed his eyes, tightening his hold around his sister, and let sleep blissfully and slowly overcome him.

;-;-;

Makoto now sat in front of his sister rambling on about something as incoherent as a _virus_... When one was as bored as they were, it would be obvious he'd eventually dive into that dictionary on his shelf. Anything worked to take his mind off of his constant and immovable predicament. But at the moment, he also couldn't ignore how amazing his sister looked as she crossed her legs over one another. He gave a sigh as he finished his statements and returned to just relaxing his head.

Komaru let her attention fall back to picking her magazine up and rereading something. Apparently he satisfied her enough to warrant her to not ask anything else. Makoto wondered though, ever since they found one-another, they had never received another notice from their captors. Makoto wondered if they would ever get another one.

And so the day went on as normal, the two would loiter around and have another repetitive day, nothing eventful had happened. As the "night" started to come around, shortly after having eaten dinner, the two showered separately and then said good nights to the other. Makoto couldn't believe they managed to get by like they had, but he supposed it was for the best they didn't end up sleeping together all the time, and he managed to only violate her, if that was the term for it, four times now.

For a year and a half, he gave himself a medal for it only being four, but he knew she begged for it more than often. She'd usually crack a naughty smirk at his morning erections or say things like "You're hard again, brother"... Needless to say, it got on the brunet's nerves often before he would give in to their desires, after all, it took two people to have relations.

As Makoto bid his sister good night, he shut the door, turned the light off, pulled off his hoodie and swiped on a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts before he retired into his bed. Makoto smiled at himself, wondering what the meal of tomorrow was going to be, but little did he know, this was the last of his "normal" days in captivity, for everything was about to change.

…

Nothing but pitch black darkness was present in the room, and Makoto Naegi slept soundly in his bed. Then, it suddenly happened, a loud boom, followed by a force of shaking. Makoto was easily ripped from his sleep as he was bounced up and down in his bed for a brief moment before falling onto the floor. He panicked as his ribcage hit the floor squarely. He lied on the floor, blinking for a small moment confused on what had happened. He sat up, rubbing his head and looking around.

"Makoto!" a voice cried out for him.

The boy could feel a painful surge wound up from his feet to his brain. "Komaru?" In a second, Makoto dashed for the door, opening it with a hand against the frame and sprinting down the hallway toward his calling sister. "Komaru!" He grabbed the door knob faster than he could ever remember and pushing it open to see his sister shaking in her bed, sitting with the covers over her and her knees up to her chest, he could swear he's never seen her this scared in his life. "Komaru! Are you okay?"

Makoto ran towards her, reaching comforting hands to grab hold of and secure his only friend. She nodded, apparently, she had been woken by the... disturbance, as well. She took hold of his shirt and pulled him close, he merely patted her back. "Makoto, what was that?"

"Calm down... I don't know..." Makoto looked up, fearing something may have happened. Did someone break in, maybe like a police force? "It could be people who are going to rescue us?"

Komaru merely nodded, hoping his hypothesis was correct. "In any case, we should probably get dressed."

"I don't want to be alone..." she said meekly, holding onto the tip of her brother's sleeve. He just looked at her and then nodded. She got up from the bed and grabbed a fresh uniform from her closet before following Makoto to his room. A faint noise could be heard constantly in the hallway and a red light was shining from below the door crack. The room as they saw it, had an ominous feel to it that never existed before. "Do you hear that noise, Makoto?"

The luckster nodded. "It sounds like... some sort of alarm. Something bad must have happened."

Komaru just looked to the side as they walked into his room. Makoto shut the door and flipped on the light switch. His eyes perked instantly.

"Huh?"

He flipped it down and then back up, but the light was not responding.

"What on earth?" Makoto ran towards his clock to see that it had been shut off. Nothing but the pale blue light from the window was his only source of light, but it was evident the power to their containment had been turned off. "Hmm... Get dressed."

Without a second further, the two changed from their night clothing and into their normal attire, which for Komaru was her high school uniform and for Makoto, was his black pants and dark green hoodie. The two looked over each other, with Komaru straightening out Makoto's hair at which he fussed at a bit. Now all they needed to do was wait and see what happened.

Makoto opened the door slightly to the hall, and that noise seeped faintly into the room. The constant alarm that was now going off, but it was so... foreign. Makoto didn't know what to make of it. The way it was going off with the faint red light in the living room gave off a very eerie vibe. He didn't know whether to be excited or scared, after all, the people that kept them here never hurt them, and they constantly fed them pretty good food. An explanation on their part would have been just fine, but no such thing ever came, and now... the facility was under alert?

Komaru just stared out the crack of the door with him. "Kind of scary, isn't it?" Makoto's gaze turned towards her before returning to the outside of the room. He gave a nod afterward. "I... I'm scared, Makoto."

He reached his arm around her and pulled Komaru close. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Besides, remember, these are the bad people, the guys that locked us up here and kidnapped us. I think we should be-"

Gunfire could be heard resounding faintly into their room, no louder than the alarm. Makoto's eyes were stricken with fear. _Gunfire?_ Was there fighting going on outside? Makoto didn't know what to say. The two sat at the door, just listening for anything they could. They sat, listening to the alarm and the occasional jolt for what seemed like hours.

Makoto had no idea how much time had passed. He was sure it was more than two hours. The alarm never ceased its call, and the gunshots were becoming louder and louder. _Maybe whoever is out there is fighting because the people who locked us up here are fighting back?_ _It has to be some sort of military force, after all, anyone who could kidnap children from Hope's Peak Academy had to be part of some sort of very powerful organization, right? But, why were we kidnapped in the first place? What was the point to all of it?_

Makoto's train of thought was ceased as a disturbing sound struck his ear drums. Wood was broken and a heavy thud of metal hitting a floor went through the room. Makoto clapped a hand over his sister's mouth. He didn't know whether or not to be happy or frightened, but he knew one thing. Someone else was now in the house, and he had no idea whether they were here to help, or here to hurt.

**Chapter 4 – Epiphany**


	5. 5 - Ruse

**D****anganRonpa – ****Confined**

Makoto squeezed his eyes shut as the sound of metal slamming the floor resounded through the entire complex of their prison. Komaru shook, cuddling against him for safety as his hand kept her silent. He wondered if he would need a hand to keep him quiet as well. The two sat in the darkness, just looking through the crack of the door, then, Makoto heard something. It sounded like a voice, it was faint, and he couldn't make out the words, but it was a male voice.

Makoto shoved Komaru to the wall behind him, putting a finger over his mouth. She quietly nodded, then Makoto crawled over to the door and peeked out the crack. A red light much brighter than before illuminated the upstairs hallway eerily, the railing casting a large shadow up and over the wall. He could hear the voice, it sounded young, much like his own, but there was an unsettling calmness about it. Then a chuckle before the cocking of a weapon came. Makoto's eyes shrank. _Did someone bring a gun in here?_

He then heard the voice again, with a chuckle in it. It was speaking in Japanese, an "I know, I know"... Was someone else inside the complex as well? Then, a shadow came against the wall. Makoto's eyes widened, the shadow looked like a large mass of messy wavy hair spiking up in all kinds of directions. Whoever it was, the shadow as growing smaller as footsteps became apparent, they were coming upstairs. Makoto continued to watch, but held his breath. His hand was gripping at the carpet like he never did before, his knuckles were turning white. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as the figure began to come into view.

He got a look at him, but he appeared mostly dark save for the red glare behind him. He appeared to have a head of very messy hair and a long coat was drooping down his back, an uneven cut decorating it at the bottom. Makoto then looked to his hand to see it was gripping some sort of automatic pistol with a large clip. It appeared to be some sort of uzi. He gasped silently before scurrying backwards, taking hold of Komaru. She gave a brief yelp as Makoto pulled her towards the corner of the room. He shook there, holding his breath, knowing if he made a sound whoever was there obviously meant harm.

_If that were police, wouldn't they have called out to us? Wouldn't he have a uniform, anything!?_ Makoto shook his head, pulling his sister closer against his body. She was shaking beyond control, fear evident all over her figure.

"_No, no... The room's empty."_ the calm male voice said faintly outside. _"There's a room down the hallway, I bet they're in there."_

"_Fine, let's go then, huh!?"_ a louder, female voice said. Makoto could swear he recognized both voices, but from where? Then, the footsteps started coming towards them, each step ringing louder and louder in the boy's ears. He swallowed loudly, then the door slowly opened up, and a bright light shone into the room. It haphazardly glazed around, first to the bed and then towards the closet.

"Huh... Come on, let's go in." Makoto could hear the unsettling calm tone the boy had, it was just... freaky. He watched as what seemed to be a girl about Komaru's height step in. She had on a blue skirt and what looked to be a school uniform shirt on her. She had long hair down to the middle of her lower back, but no color could really be placed since the room was dark. She looked to the left, her hair swaying, hands on her hips and then to the right.

"Komaeda, come in and look around, you've got the light."

"Komaeda?" Makoto mouthed. The boy with the light walked further in, then shone the light directly at them. The two siblings covered their eyes with a yelp.

"Ah, there was someone here after all, I was starting to think we hit the wrong place, Ibuki." the boy known as Komaeda said. Makoto held a hand over his eyes, cracking one barely open to see the boy with the faded green overcoat walk towards them before locking a grip around Makoto's biceps and effortlessly lifting him up and off of his feet.

"Huaah!"

The girl walked forth and forcibly grabbed Komaru by her arm, earning an "ow" from the girl before she too stood her up and then put the gun to her head. Needless to say, Komaru gave a cry.

"Wait, what's that for?" she asked innocently, voice full of nothing but fear and anguish.

The girl tilted her head slightly. Makoto could see her features almost clearly now, though they were covered in shadow cast from the large flashlight behind the two. She had blue hair with some red mixed into her angled sharp bangs. Her skin was a bit pale and some small piercings were below her bottom left lip. "Nothing really, just walk."

She had a light voice, which was unusual for someone with such a serious look on her face. Makoto glanced over to the smiling male, who was a head taller than the girl and more-so for himself. His hair was white and crazy, gray eyes and pale skin. The look on his face was unsettling to say the least, and it was evident the boy had some strength on his side. He turned towards the girl with the gun and gave her a grin. "Now now, Ibuki, there's no need to be so forceful with them, hear?"

The girl with the blue hair, Ibuki, turned to him, narrowing her eyes. "You're too kind with so many people... why? We're just going to kill them in the end."

Makoto's eyes widened. "K-kill?"

"Oh, no..." The boy said reassuringly. "No, not you. She means the people outside, we're not going to kill you. Come on, you're just like us, yeah?"

"J-just like, you?" Komaru asked.

He nodded. "Well, we'll find out. Come on, let's go now." Ibuki shook her head and ushered Komaru in front of her with the barrel of her uzi.

"Idiot..." she mumbled under her breath. "Come on you two, we don't have all day. Honestly, you are the first people we've seen in these rooms alive... So we're protecting ourselves, now move." Makoto nodded.

"Do as they say, Komaru."

Komaeda smiled and put Makoto down, pushing him forward with the palm of his hand and a chuckle.

_I only hope they don't hurt us._

"By the way..." the boy said. "My name is Nagito Komaeda, nice to meet you." He extended a hand towards the two. Makoto just looked at it hesitantly. Nagito gave a sigh before retracting it. "I should have known, of course you wouldn't shake hands with trash like me. My own mom wouldn't shake my hand if I asked."

Makoto didn't know what to make of the statement, but he decided to say nothing, after all, his girl companion had a gun pointed to his sister's back. If he maybe offended her in any way, she was more than likely to open fire.

"Um, may I ask what's going... on?" Makoto said sheepishly.

Ibuki turned towards him. "Call it relocation, we're busting you out of here, that's what." A smirk came across her face. "Boy, Ibuki bets the people that set this all up are feeling great despair right about now, all their stupid little plans coming to a deadly halt, hahahahaha. So funny!" She took a quick spin around on one leg, the other bent towards herself before returning the barrel to Komaru's back. The girl in question gave a yelp upon contact. Then, Makoto saw the busted down the door. He stopped in his tracks, looking at it lie against the ground, Nagito stopping behind him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, voice full of concern.

Ibuki ceased her advancement and turned towards the two boys, her gaze falling upon the door there-after. "Oh, that thing? Yeah, we just kind of blew it down, thank us later." Makoto took a gulp in as he looked past the door and to the red glowing hallway. They walked out for the first time, his eyes widening. He could see everything now, it was so new, and wonderful. A smile came across his face before he whipped around to Nagito. The taller boy raised his eyebrows curiously. Makoto's eyes gleamed, shining for a brief moment before he wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you!" Makoto cried out into Komaeda's jacket, with the latter looking confused. "Thank you for... just busting us out."

Ibuki just looked at Makoto before turning her gaze to Komaru to find she was starting to break down as well. She sighed and let the gun fall to her lap. "I... guess there's no reason to hold you at barrel point, is there?" She scratched her head. Komaru fell to her knees, letting tears come down her face, sobs of thanks coming forth. Ibuki turned uncomfortably to Nagito, who just shrugged with a smile and rubbed Makoto's hair.

"It's alright now, you're saved now. No need to cry."

Makoto just continued to weep into the older boy's shirt, at which Komaeda just looked up at the ceiling with a sorrowful smile.

"You..." Komaru started. "You have no idea... what it's like... to be locked up somewhere... for over a year... and not have any idea why!" Sobs just rang forth and forth from her rising up and down body. Ibuki just tapped her foot.

"Alright, enough already!" The two siblings hiccuped and looked at her as she frowned. "We need to go, like now, before more of those adults come and like, try to blow Ibuki to smithereens?!"

"Yeah, you're right. We have no time for thanks right now, you two. We should get going." Komaeda pushed Makoto away from him before taking his hand and running down the corridor. Door after broken door swept by as Ibuki dragged Komaru behind her and then they came to an open area, two elevators at the end, one with smoke piling out of it. "Now look, we don't have time for questions, you see. Just do what we say and all of us will be getting out of here, alright. I swear we'll try to answer as many of your questions as we possibly can when we're riding back to the stronghold, but until then, please refrain from any questions." Nagito waved both hands in front of him in a horizontal motion to emphasize his statement. Komaru happily obliged, happy that there were at least two more people in their little family now, even if one of them held her at gun point.

"Hey, hey, let's get going now, yeah?" Ibuki let out again.

And with a small nod of heads from their two captives, Nagito and Ibuki dragged them forth into the elevator without the bellow of smoke, shoving both siblings to the back of the elevator. Nagito took the initiative to press the "down" button and the doors closed. As the elevator started to go down, Komaru could feel a weird bubble in her stomach. She shook it off, not wanting to ruse her captors even more than they already were. The look on Ibuki's face sent a shiver down the girl's spine.

A ding came, and Makoto watched as the doors opened up to greet a large lobby room dyed with orange and red. Blood splattered all over the walls as armed guards and bloodied civilians lied dead on the floor, most with melee weapons, some with conventional, but none-the-less deadly weaponry. Without even a glance or hesitation, both Nagito, with a smile on his face, and Ibuki, a scowl present, walked forth, each of their hands dragging their respective hostage.

Makoto wasn't sure of what to think of the situation. Were they now going to be free, rescued by these two teenagers or were they going to be a different kind of prisoner? He had no idea, but one question did come to his mind. _Where are the police?_

Makoto took a worried glance at all the bodies in the orange dipped room, a silent siren blaring and its light rotating back and forth. The place held a sting of death all over it, the bodies not in account. As they neared the doors, Nagito and Ibuki pushed them open and a horrible sight gripped Makoto and Komaru by their hearts.

The open street in front of them was bathed in a black night sky, fires all around, erupting from crashed cars and piled rubble of street pavement. Buildings looked weared and beaten, various windows on large numbers were broken, some with smoke rising to the black skies. Various bodies of both soldiers and people wearing strange bear-like masks were lying all over the street, and in the midst of all of this, Makoto and Komaru looked on, despair ravaging their expressions. Makoto cast his gaze to Nagito, who appeared unfazed by the sight before him, almost as if it was natural. Ibuki appeared the same, and they kept walking forward. Rounding a corner of a destroyed intersection, a big black armored van sat waiting, its engine still running. Nagito walked forth to the left side of the smooth vehicle and then slammed his hand on it a couple of times.

"Hey, open up the back doors, we got company!"

Makoto became a little disturbed at how the boy was able to smile with all of this devastation and death around them, but then again, maybe something like a war must have come across this area, and these guys were recruited as special agents to look for any survivors? Yes, that had to be it. There couldn't be anything else, right?

Without a signal from what Makoto could tell, a lock clicked and the two large doors in the back of the van opened up. Upon closer inspection, the windows appeared to have chain bars covering them on the inside. This wasn't no ordinary vehicle, it was a specialized armor carrying unit Makoto believed to be used to safely transport prisoners. Ibuki and Nagito stepped on respective sides of the entrance and Ibuki pointed inside. "Get in."

Makoto took a gulp and looked in to find it somewhat dark, but he could make out at least six brown leather seats inside, three on each side. Makoto took the first step, he didn't want to upset them, the first people he's seen in months other than his sister. He climbed in obediently, and Komaru hesitantly followed. Makoto sat in a seat and Komaru took next to him, sitting on his left. She took hold of his hand as Makoto finished fastening his seatbelt, and Nagito and Ibuki climbed in with them, Nagito shutting the armored doors as Ibuki took her seat closest to the passenger's front side, that is the farthest seat upward on the right side of the van.

As Nagito closed the doors and secured them, he sat himself closest to them, across Makoto.

A loud banging noise startled the two. Ibuki had slammed her fist against the metal separating the cargo and the drivers a couple of times. "We're ready to go, get moving. Ibuki wants to get home..."

"Yeah yeah..." said a masculine voice on the other side. At once, the van began to move and they seemed to be on their way.

The vehicle vibrated each second, sometimes bumping up as it went over what Makoto assumed were cracks or pot-holes. They rode in silence for several minutes, occasionally hitting a large jump. Makoto could see the two teens across him and his sister really didn't mind it, but he found it creepy how Nagito kept staring at the both of them with that smile of his plastered on his face, like some sort of doll sitting across from your room while you tried to go to sleep. It was unnerving.

"The driver..." Makoto said with hesitation. "He doesn't really... seem to care about how the van... jumps like it does..."

"No reason to really." Nagito calmly answered. Makoto just cast his gaze down to his knees, nothing else to really say at that. But a question came to his mind.

"Who are you guys? Why'd you rescue us?"

Ibuki turned to them. "Huh? What'd you say, Ibuki didn't really hear you." Makoto swallowed.

"I asked..." He let out a breath and found some determination, he couldn't stay weak forever, he needed to make sure Komaru could depend on him. "I asked why you rescued us."

Ibuki turned to Nagito, who just gave a light hearted chuckle. "Well, I guess you can say because we were told to by our superior. Nothing more than that."

"How did you know where to find us?"

"We didn't." Ibuki bluntly stated, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "We've been looking for other students of Hope's Peak Academy for a long time now after that organization busted in and kidnapped most of you."

Makoto looked down. "I see. So, how long have you been searching for people like me?"

"About a year now. Boy, I can't believe my luck." Nagito said. "You see, every month, our superior would let one of us choose a place to raid to look for you guys and this month was my turn to choose."

"Would you believe it..." Ibuki stated, resting her chin on her head, eyes narrowing at Komaeda. "The place he chooses is the first place we find someone."

Makoto's eyes widened. "You mean we're only the first you've saved?"

"Saved?" Ibuki looked puzzled, then smiled. "Yeah, rescued. I wouldn't really say saved, after all, you were probably better taken care of where you were, considering how you both look and all."

"Well..." Komaru sheepishly put her hands together, her eyes avoiding the two older teens. "We did get a lot to eat, three meals a day really..."

"Don't worry, things will mostly remain the same, except with obvious changes." Nagito assured her. "But don't go getting any bright ideas, after all, you're _our prisoners_ now."

Makoto looked up, shock in his eyes. "Pr... prisoners?"

Komaru's eyes shrunk upon that word. Her head shook as it turned toward the other female in the van.

"Well, yes." Nagito said matter of factly. "You didn't think we'd just risk our lives in this forsaken world to just _rescue_ you, did you?"

"Wh- what have we ever done to you?" Komaru asked.

In an instant, Nagito's hand planted itself harshly on Komaru's head, pushing down lightly. "You may not have seen what this world has become... The world is broken. Very broken. In this world, it is kill or be killed, the entire earth is now a playground of despair. War, famine, disease, it all runs rampant in this despair ridden world, and the students of Hope's Peak Academy, the very _hope_ of the world, the only hope in a world so full of despair, will now become the bargaining chips. We are at war, and you are our enemies, Makoto Naegi, and Komaru Naegi."

"Get off of her!" Makoto shouted, standing up before a foot shoved him hard into his seat. Ibuki stood up, fists on her hips as her leg forced him in his spot.

"You don't make the orders around here." She whipped out her uzi, pointing it toward his head. "And if we have to play a little rough with you, so be it. It'll show the Future Foundation we are serious."

"The... Future Foundation?"

"Ibuki's said enough." Ibuki spoke out. "Now, Ibuki dares you to try again. As long as you cooperate, your pain will be minimal, at best." A smirk came across her lips. Makoto couldn't help but gulp, the shaking of the van never ceasing as he and his sister found themselves in a situation much worse than their previous.

What has happened to the world anyway? _What do they mean that the world is very broken? What happened while we were in captivity? Just who are these people?_ Makoto closed his eyes tightly, clenching his fists as Ibuki stood over him, the sole of her shoe flatly pressing against his chest. He sighed. It would be impossible to beat her, especially with that uzi in her hand. He flatly opened his eyes and looked to Komaeda, who seemed to be avoiding his gaze now. Makoto's eye brows lifted. Could he be feeling remorse?

Ibuki's eyes narrowed, never leaving Makoto's head, nor the iron sights of her uzi. Makoto's gaze fell back to the ground as he gave up on fighting against her. What else could he do at gun point. _I'm starting to miss the apartment already..._

The van kept driving into the dark night, a vast and deadly unknown waiting. Komaru and Makoto knew nothing of what they were headed into, but they knew one thing for sure. Despair was their destination. Nothing but despair.

**Chapter 5 – Ruse**

**Author's Note:** Well, the first of the three arcs for Confined has been completed. Please leave your comments and maybe even put down some thoughts on what is going to happen next. And for those still wanting some more of _that_, maybe PM and leave me some thoughts or suggestions. Until next time.


End file.
